Crystal Ball
by Cecily Wunge
Summary: It's eight years in the future, and Joey's STILL pining for Mai! He meets a girl who has connections with her, but is he beginning to fall for her instead? Meanwhile, Kaiba is visited by a blast from the past... (Big time Jou&Mai romance! Please r&r!)
1. Default Chapter

One  
  
# CW: Hey! Great to see you all again! Hope you enjoy my new ff! #  
  
Joey Wheeler slammed the door of the janitor's closet and kicked it hard. The thud echoed along the empty corridors of Domino High School, where he himself was once educated.  
  
'Joey! I'd prefer it if you didn't do that. You'll only make more work for yourself if you break it!'  
  
Mr Hutton walked past, barely glancing at the young man. He had taught him biology years ago, and still tended to treat him like a child.  
  
Joey leant back against the door and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor.  
  
He hated this job, but it was all he was good for. He'd never get anywhere in life now.  
  
It was too late.  
  
He guessed he had never really thought about his future, being so wrapped up in helping Yugi save the world and all.  
  
He thought of the engagement ring on Téa's finger.  
  
Yugi and Téa were to be married in January.  
  
And here was Joey. Lonely, tired, broke Joey. Sitting here on the floor in his old school. A janitor.  
  
He wanted to be like Yugi.  
  
He wanted to have something to look forward to. Someone he knew he would spend the rest of his life with.  
  
He knew exactly who he wanted.  
  
But then the problems started.  
  
He didn't know where she was, he didn't have enough money to buy an engagement wiener, let alone a ring, and worst of all, he was too much for her.  
  
She didn't love him in return.  
  
Joey looked down at the tattoo on his arm.  
  
It showed a twisted wreath with the initials: T.G, Y.M, S.W and T.T inside it.  
  
Where was M.V? Mai Valentine?  
  
Had he forgotten her?  
  
~  
  
Téa sat on the couch, cradling little Vicky in her lap, singing nonsense songs to her.  
  
She checked her watch.  
  
Yugi was late again. Probably caught up in another duel.  
  
She laughed to herself.  
  
Her eyes travelled from her watch to the glistening diamond on her finger.  
  
In a few months time, she would be Mrs Téa Motou!  
  
She hugged Vicky tightly  
  
'Daddy will be home soon, sweetie.' She crooned.  
  
Vicky burbled in reply.  
  
The door clicked open.  
  
'Téa! Vicky! I'm home!' Yugi wandered into the room, throwing his coat onto the lounge chair and sitting down next to Téa on the couch.  
  
'Hang it up, Yugi!' laughed Téa. She had to remind him every time, but it was worth it to see the cute little look of embarrassment on his face.  
  
Yugi hurried back into the hall and hung his coat on the hook, then returned to his seat next to his fiancée.  
  
'How's Vicky?' he asked her, nestling a finger into his daughter's tiny fist. She immediately raised it to her mouth and began to suck it.  
  
'Happy.' Replied Téa. 'It's almost like she knows we're going to get married.'  
  
'I wouldn't put it past her. She's our daughter after all.' Grinned Yugi. 'She's got to be intelligent!'  
  
Téa giggled and kissed Yugi gleefully.  
  
~  
  
'Take a hike, Dawson!'  
  
The dark-haired young man stumbled down the steps from the doorway.  
  
An elegant hand reached out and tossed a bunch of roses after him.  
  
He whimpered and ran off, leaving the roses he had brought lying there in a puddle.  
  
'Good riddance.' Muttered Mai Valentine, closing the door behind her.  
  
She wandered back into her spacious sitting room and pulled her portfolio out from one of the bookshelves.  
  
She slumped down onto an armchair and flicked through it.  
  
It usually made her feel better, looking through her career when she was stressed.  
  
But right now, her ego was in the minus numbers, and looking at pictures of herself didn't seem like much fun.  
  
It was almost as if she was lonely.  
  
But Mai Valentine never got lonely. She had been married once, and she hated it. That was not the life for her.  
  
She had been in love once as well, but that was not with the same person.  
  
He was probably doing great now, with just enough money in the bank and a happy, friendly family at home.  
  
She almost wanted to see him again, just to make sure he still existed.  
  
No. He was wrong for her, and she didn't love him anymore.  
  
~  
  
Tristan Taylor knocked on the door of the Wheelers' apartment.  
  
Joey and his sister Serenity shared it, as they didn't have enough money to rent one each.  
  
Joey answered the door, looking just as weary and stressed as usual. Tristan was beginning to worry about his buddy.  
  
'Hey!' grinned Tristan, willing some of his cheerful mood to rub off on Joey.  
  
'Hey, Tristan.' Smiled Joey quietly. 'Serenity's just got back. I take it you wanna see her?'  
  
'Well, yeah.' Said Tristan with a wink. 'Also, Joey, I think you better see this. It's a face I bet you never expected to see again.'  
  
'Come in and let me have a look.' Said Joey bluntly.  
  
Tristan wandered into their lounge and sat down on the battered couch. Joey sat next to him.  
  
'What is it, then?' asked Joey.  
  
'Well, this morning I went down to the shops for the paper.' Said Tristan. 'I decided to have a look through the magazines, too. As I was looking through them for something interesting, one caught my eye. I looked at it and thought 'Jesus! It's..."  
  
Tristan held up a magazine, and Joey stared at it for a few seconds.  
  
'Mai.' He breathed.  
  
The blonde smiled out from the front of the magazine, wearing something outrageously tiny as usual. On her arm, just as Joey had last seen her, sat a duel disk. She was just as he remembered.  
  
'Cover-girl Mai, huh?' Tristan nudged Joey in the ribs. 'Thought I had to show you that, bud. You wanna keep it?'  
  
To his surprise, Joey looked away.  
  
'No, Tristan.' He said. 'What's done is done.'  
  
Tristan raised his eyebrows.  
  
'Hey, man. I honestly thought you would...'  
  
'I ain't dwelling on something I already lost, Ok?' said Joey quietly.  
  
'Ok.' Tristan was a little taken aback.  
  
'Serenity's in the kitchen.' Joey pointed without looking.  
  
'Ok.' Repeated Tristan, and wandered off.  
  
~  
  
Serenity had had a great day. Babysitting was tiring but rewarding work.  
  
When she tucked the youngsters in at night, read them a bedtime story or sang them a lullaby and then switched off their light and closed their bedroom door, she felt a great sense of pride that she had successfully done something for someone else.  
  
She had no idea why her brother hated babies.  
  
It was probably because he knew he could never have one of his own.  
  
Maybe he was still sore after... it didn't matter anyway. That was his business.  
  
Serenity tossed her empty soup-can into the trash can and began to wash up her bowl.  
  
There was a soft knock at the kitchen door.  
  
'Come on in, Joey.' She said without looking around, presuming it was her brother. 'Something the matter?'  
  
The door creaked open and there were quiet footsteps across the tiles.  
  
Serenity felt two strong arms round her waist and warm breath on the back of her neck.  
  
'Hey, Serenity.'  
  
It was Tristan. Serenity smiled. She had been dating him on and off for about a year now, and he wasn't exactly discreet about his feelings for her. Of course, Serenity was also still in touch with Duke Devlin, who seemed to think he was Serenity's boyfriend.  
  
To be honest, Serenity didn't want to decide. She loved them both.  
  
'Hey Tristan. What brings you to this neck of the woods?' she asked jovially.  
  
Tristan didn't answer this question, but nuzzled into her hair like an affectionate puppy and whispered 'I'm particularly unpopular with your brother at the moment, Serenity.'  
  
She giggled. 'Oh it's Ok, Tristan. He's always depressed about one thing or another.' Her voice darkened a little. 'What I'm worried about is if he turns out like Dad.'  
  
Tristan nodded. He knew all about Mr Wheeler and his drinking problem.  
  
'I'll make sure he doesn't get on the booze, sweetheart. I promise.' Tristan kissed Serenity on the cheek and she smiled broadly.  
  
If only Joey could have as good a time as she was having.  
  
'Hey! You two lovebirds gossiping about me?' Joey's voice rang through from the next room.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. He was so paranoid!  
  
'No. Just get on with drooling over those girly pictures, Ok?' called Tristan.  
  
Serenity gave him a warning nudge.  
  
The kitchen door burst open and Joey stormed in, red in the face.  
  
Tristan let go of Serenity and balled his hands into fists.  
  
'Just you say that again, you son of a bitch.' Hissed Joey.  
  
'Just get on with drooling over those girly pictures, Ok?' replied Tristan.  
  
Joey gave a cry and flung himself at Tristan, thumping him hard in the jaw and sending him reeling backwards.  
  
Tristan pulled himself together, ready to retaliate, but Serenity jumped between the two young men.  
  
'Guys! What is your problem?' she shrieked.  
  
Joey was shaking with anger.  
  
'He knows.' He growled, pointing at his friend with a trembling finger. 'He knows my problem, and he's teasing me about it. He thinks it's funny. Serenity, I ain't gonna let you out with him again, and if I so much as smell a hint of his cheap aftershave around my house, he won't make it out alive, I swear!'  
  
'Joey, I didn't mean it.' Apologised Tristan. 'Not that way. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was even suggesting you liked Mai because of her-'  
  
'See? He's doing it again! He's taunting me!' Joey attempted to push past Serenity and get at Tristan's neck, but Serenity held him back.  
  
'Perhaps you should go, Tristan.' She said quietly.  
  
'But honey, I...'  
  
'I'll be fine.' Said Serenity. 'He's my brother. He won't hurt me. Just go. I'll see you somehow, Ok?'  
  
Tristan took Serenity by the shoulders and kissed her passionately.  
  
Serenity broke away from him.  
  
'Just go, Ok?'  
  
Tristan backed away silently, out through the door into the sitting room and away.  
  
'Yeah, and don't come back, you bastard!' Joey roared after him.  
  
'Joey, calm down-'  
  
Joey swung round and slapped his younger sister across the face.  
  
Serenity cried out in surprise, then burst into tears and sat down heavily on the couch.  
  
Joey stood there, frozen, staring at what he had done.  
  
'Jesus, look what's happening to me!' He said quietly. 'I'm sorry Serenity.'  
  
'You're not Joey.' Whimpered his sister. 'You're turning out worse than Dad. You don't even need beer to get you like this.'  
  
Joey sat down next to her.  
  
'Look, maybe it would be better if I just wasn't here at all.' He said softly.  
  
Serenity stared up at him.  
  
'You're not saying...'  
  
'Maybe it's the best way, yeah.' Joey smiled at her, his eyes shining with tears.  
  
'Joey, it's been eight years.' Said Serenity. 'Perhaps it's time to stop pining. Perhaps it's time to stop giving up. Either go get her or forget her.'  
  
'Who?' Joey suddenly changed without warning. 'See? I've forgotten already. I'll do what you say, sis. I'm gonna get a life, not lose what I've already got.'  
  
Still, Serenity was worried. That transformation was way too quick. Maybe he was just trying to make her happy before he...  
  
When Joey left for the bedroom, Serenity punched Yugi's number into the telephone.  
  
It's at times like these when people need reminding of who they were.  
  
# CW: Whaddayathink? Personally, I think it's starting to sound like a bad soap opera, but in Mai's own immortal words, 'who doesn't love a bad soap opera?' # 


	2. Two

Two  
  
# CW: Hi! I'm back with more drama from Yu-Gi-Oh! #  
  
'Hello?' Yugi rubbed his eyes wearily as he answered the phone. Calling late at night was one thing he had warned his friends against. For one thing, it woke both him and Téa up, and for another, it set Vicky off crying and caused a load of work for Téa to try and hush her up.  
  
'Hi, Yugi.' It was Serenity. She seemed a little quiet. 'Sorry for calling you this late, but I have to talk to you.'  
  
'It's Joey, isn't it?' Yugi could always tell when something was up with his buddy.  
  
'Yeah. He's pretty much suicidal now.' Replied Serenity.  
  
'What? Is he Ok? Are you Ok?' Yugi was seriously worried now.  
  
'I'm not sure about anything.' Said Serenity. 'Could you please talk to him for me?'  
  
'You two have had a problem, haven't you?' Yugi asked quietly. 'What happened?'  
  
'Well, I... well it wasn't really... he didn't mean... well, he hit me.' Replied Serenity at last.  
  
'What?!' Yugi was dumbstruck. 'Put him on the phone Serenity.'  
  
'Ok.' Said Serenity, and in the next few seconds, Yugi heard her calling to Joey. There was a crackle as his friend picked up the receiver .  
  
'Hey.' Grunted Joey.  
  
'Joey, what happened?' asked Yugi.  
  
'So she told you, huh?' said Joey. 'No need to tell me, I'm an asshole of a brother. I know. I'm an asshole of a friend too. I banged Tristan about and sent him running from the apartment. He didn't do nothing.'  
  
'Joey, I'm genuinely worried.' Said Yugi. 'You've changed so much. You never smile. Your temper just explodes out for no reason at all. Your fuse is shorter than little Vicky's pinkie. You're a tyrant, buddy. Remember Seto Kaiba?'  
  
'I know what you're gettin' at, buddy.' Joey didn't seem angry or annoyed, just blank. 'Go on then. Tell me about me.'  
  
'Well, you hated Kaiba for the characteristics you've developed.' Said Yugi. 'Don't be Kaiba and lash out at people because they don't do what you want, and don't be Mai and hide away behind a barrier and not tell people what's on your mind.'  
  
'That's what we was fightin' over before.' Said Joey. 'Mai. Serenity thinks I'm pining.'  
  
'You are, buddy.' Said Yugi. 'It's taken over your life. You're twenty- four, Joey. Mai isn't the only one for you. Forget her, Joey. It's been eight years.'  
  
'It's not Mai.' Protested Joey. 'It's my life. My job. Me. I'm just worthless.'  
  
'No you're not.' Said Yugi. 'Listen. I'll help you. I'll try and get you a better job. Fix you up with a nice lady. I'll get you a life, huh buddy? How does that sound?'  
  
'Ok.' Said Joey quietly. 'Ok, Yugi.'  
  
'And don't try anything stupid.' Added Yugi with a smile.  
  
'I won't, I promise.' Said Joey.  
  
'Bye, Joey.'  
  
'Later, buddy.'  
  
Yugi hung up and turned to Téa.  
  
'Is Vicky Ok?' he asked.  
  
'Sound asleep, Yugi.' She smiled.  
  
~  
  
Joey put down the phone and closed his eyes.  
  
'I'm not Kaiba.' He muttered to himself. 'I'm not Mai. I'm Joey.'  
  
He thought of everything he used to love.  
  
Duel Monsters, his friends, pizza, donuts, soda, going to the movies, playing basketball in Tristan's back yard, goofing off in front of the TV...  
  
Joey opened his eyes again. He felt different. Light, bouncy, stupid.  
  
Yep, ol' Joey Wheeler was back on da case!  
  
Yugi was going to sort him out for good. He wouldn't need to worry again.  
  
'SERENITY!' he bawled.  
  
He heard his sister padding up to the door, yawning.  
  
'What, Joey?' she asked as she entered. 'I was asleep.'  
  
'I'm back, sis.' He said. 'Yugi's gettin' me a life!'  
  
'Joey, could we talk about this in the morning?' yawned Serenity.  
  
'Morning? What're you talking about?' laughed Joey. 'We got a whole apartment to ourselves! We could stay up all night if we wanted to.'  
  
'Well, you might want to, but I don't.' said Serenity, wandering out of the door again.  
  
~  
  
'MOKUBA, WHAT IS THAT?!' Seto Kaiba stood in the doorway, dumbstruck. He pointed speechlessly at his younger brother's scowling features.  
  
'My face?' Mokuba rolled his eyes.  
  
'What have you done to it, kid?' Seto was still flabbergasted by Mokuba's transformation.  
  
Mokuba ran a finger along the piercings in his eyebrow.  
  
'Well, I thought it would look cool.' He said. 'I didn't ask for your opinion.'  
  
'If it was just one earring, that might have been Ok.' Snapped Kaiba. 'But look! All up your ear and your eyebrow!'  
  
Mokuba pointed at the side of his nose.  
  
'Oh, one there too, huh?' Seto folded his arms in disapproval.  
  
'I'm nineteen years old, Seto.' Said his younger brother. 'I wanna life too. It's legal for me to leave home now, and I would if I wasn't next in line for KaibaCorp. Tell you something, I bet I don't even get it. You'll have a kid with Hazel or something, and it'll go straight to them.'  
  
Seto shook his head. Mokuba was taking hold of his own life now, and his older brother certainly wasn't prepared for it.  
  
'Any other surprises, Mokuba? Like you're engaged to be married in two days or something?' he said sarcastically.  
  
'No.' Said Mokuba simply. 'Can I go now?'  
  
~  
  
Téa flipped through her address book.  
  
Yugi was out at the Game Shop, so she had time at home with Vicky.  
  
Yugi had asked her to find someone she thought suited Joey, and that's exactly what she was doing.  
  
She knew exactly the person.  
  
She found C, and scanned down the page until she found the name 'Chance'.  
  
Seska Chance, and old friend of hers from her dance class.  
  
Sure, she may be a little mature for Joey, but then so was Mai. She picked up the phone and dialled the number she had found in the book.  
  
It rang a few times, then a voice at the other end of the line crackled to life.  
  
'Hello? Francesca Chance speaking.'  
  
'Hey, Seska. It's Téa.' Said Téa with a small smile. Man, she was dropping Seska in the doggy-doo now. 'You're still single, aren't you?'  
  
'Yeah, why?' Seska sounded puzzled. 'Oh, how're things with you and Yugi going along by the way?'  
  
'Don't you know?' Téa giggled. 'We're getting married in January!'  
  
'Oh my God! No way!' laughed Seska.  
  
'Yeah.' Replied Téa. 'Oh, and about your being single, there's this guy in Domino City called Joey Wheeler, and he's just about desperate for a girlfriend. I was wondering if you'd like to come and meet him and see if you like him.'  
  
'What's he like?' asked Seska seriously.  
  
'Well, he's friendly, or at least he used to be.' Began Téa. 'He's really brave and he's got a heart of gold, but he can be pretty reckless and a bit of a hothead. I guess he's kinda good looking.'  
  
'Well, Ok, I'll come and meet him.' Said Seska. 'I can't promise anything, though.' She added quickly.  
  
'Great.' Said Téa. 'When can you manage to come?'  
  
'Oh, I dunno.' Said Seska. 'My schedule isn't exactly definite. Did I tell you I was in modelling now?'  
  
~  
  
Another day, another set of problems to face.  
  
Fix the drinking fountain, mop up that soda someone split in the restroom, pick up all that trash on the soccer field...  
  
Joey was back to his grouchy self by lunchtime.  
  
Maybe he just couldn't handle hard work.  
  
As he was eating his sandwiches at the little desk in his closet, he heard a knock at the door.  
  
'Joey, there's a call for you at reception.' Said Mr Hutton brusquely through the wood.  
  
Joey pushed his chair back with a creak and set off out the door and down the hallway, leaving his lunch unmanned.  
  
Joey picked up the receiver in the reception office.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hey, Joey!' it was Téa. 'Look, I've got something that might make you real happy, but on the other hand, it may make you mad. Can I tell you in advance that I don't mean to upset you, Ok?'  
  
'Look, I can't hurt ya on the other end of a phone.' Said Joey.  
  
'Right.' Téa seemed less than comforted by this remark, but continued nonetheless. 'You know Yugi said we'd find you a nice girl?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Well I think I've found the perfect person for you. She's pretty and kind and stuff like that, but she's also a model.'  
  
'So? Are you suggesting I like people just because of their looks?' Joey's temper was raw at the moment.  
  
'Hello, Joey?' Téa was getting agitated. 'Is this getting through to you? M- O-D-E-L? For the Domino Dame's magazine?'  
  
'Oh, you mean the one Tristan was teasing me about, huh?' Joey rolled his eyes at the phone.  
  
'Yeah, and who was on the front cover of that magazine?' Téa sounded like she was talking to a little kid.  
  
'Oh, so now you're at it too, huh?' snapped Joey. 'If this is some sort of conspired joke, it's not funny!'  
  
'No, I was just thinking maybe Seska knows her.' Said Téa calmly.  
  
'Who the hell's Seska?' Joey was still smouldering.  
  
'She's the girl I've set you up with.' Replied Téa.  
  
'Ok. Ok.' Joey leant back against the wall of the office. 'So you want me to use this poor girl, who might think the sun shines out of my ass when she meets me, to get to Mai?'  
  
'Oh, don't sound all sensitive, Joey.' Said Téa. 'You just wanna make me feel like I'm in the wrong. I know you'd probably do it anyway when you figured out she was a model.'  
  
'Right, Ok. I'll do it.' Said Joey with a grin.  
  
'Great stuff, buddy.' Said Téa.  
  
All of a sudden there was a squawking from the other end of the line.  
  
'Oh, I have to go.' Said Téa hurriedly. 'Vicky's hungry.'  
  
'Ok, later!' Joey put down the receiver and punched the air with a whoop.  
  
The receptionists looked up irritably from their work, and looking around, Joey saw some kind of small mob clustered around the office.  
  
Apparently, the students had heard a good deal of his conversation.  
  
'Ok, half-pints. Gangway!' Joey pushed his way out of the office and through the crowd.  
  
'Who were ya talkin' to, Mr Wheeler?' asked one of the kids cheekily.  
  
'None o' yer business.' Grumbled Joey. 'Now throw that gum away before you get a detention, Ok?'  
  
# CW: It's not getting anywhere, is it? BTW, I just put that Kaiba and Mokuba bit in so you can see how much everyone has changed, Ok? # 


	3. Three

Three  
  
# CW: Hi people! Four little words: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (damnit!) #  
  
'I'll get it!' crowed Serenity, leaping up from in front of the TV set and rushing to answer the door.  
  
She had been doing that ever since Tristan had been forbidden to visit, and Joey could easily guess why.  
  
Joey turned round lazily in his seat to see who their visitor was.  
  
'Oh, hi Téa.' Serenity did a good job of covering up the disappointment in her voice.  
  
'Hey, Serenity!' beamed the brunette woman standing on the doorstep. She held a tiny baby in her arms.  
  
'So this is Vicky, huh?' said Serenity. 'I'm glad you got the chance to bring her over.'  
  
Yugi was struggling up behind his fiancée, lugging the fold-up buggy along. He was still pretty puny for a 'grown' man, and was finding the going tough.  
  
'Joey, we've brought someone along to meet you.' Grinned Téa. 'She'll be up in a minute.'  
  
'Say, can I hold Vicky?' asked Serenity shyly.  
  
'Sure!' Téa placed her neatly in Serenity's arms. Vicky immediately giggled and started blowing bubbles of drool at Joey's younger sister.  
  
Joey shuddered.  
  
'Come on in, guys.' Said Joey. 'Have a seat.'  
  
Yugi and Téa thanked Joey and wandered in to sit down on the couch.  
  
'How's work, Joey?' Yugi asked his friend.  
  
'I think you'll find the reply to that is spherical and in the plural.' Replied Joey haughtily.  
  
'I'm sorry?' Yugi's forehead wrinkled.  
  
'Balls.' Said Joey simply.  
  
'Oh.' Yugi nodded.  
  
There was another knock at the door.  
  
'I'll get it!' cried Serenity again, and Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
'She thinks it's Tristan.' He said to the others in an undertone.  
  
'Hi, are Yugi Motou and Téa Gardner here?' inquired a female voice that Joey had never heard before.  
  
'Uh - sure.' Said Serenity. 'Why don't you come in.'  
  
Serenity stepped to the side, holding open the door for the new arrival.  
  
'Joey, this is Seska Chance.' Announced Téa as the woman wandered into the room.  
  
She was shorter than Joey by a little, and very attractive, with striking reddish hair and green-blue eyes underlined in dark makeup. She wore a long black coat, a black vest with an intriguing red symbol on it and enormous jeans with a chain.  
  
She certainly wasn't what Joey had been expecting, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.  
  
'Hi.' She grinned. 'You must be Joey Wheeler.'  
  
Joey returned her smile. 'Must? I could change my name, you know.'  
  
Seska smiled in amusement.  
  
'You're a model, ain't you?' Joey said, looking her up and down.  
  
'Unbelievable?' asked Seska.  
  
'Oh, no. The opposite, in fact.' Joey grinned.  
  
'I like you already.' Laughed Seska. 'You're all compliments!'  
  
'I try.' Said Joey modestly.  
  
'Anyone want some supper?' asked Serenity. 'It's not much, just a load of ready meals, but at least they're in date.' She looked pointedly at Joey. 'Someone in this family remembered the shopping this week.'  
  
'Yeah, me.' Said Joey. 'Only, I didn't do it.'  
  
Yugi and Téa politely declined, saying they'd just come over for a while to introduce Seska. They would come to collect her after they came back from the movies. Serenity was about to leave for the kitchen when Seska spoke up.  
  
'Hey, is she yours?' Seska motioned to Vicky, who was huddled, half asleep, against Serenity's chest.  
  
'Oh, no!' laughed Serenity. 'No, this is Vicky. She's Téa and Yugi's daughter.'  
  
'Oh my God! She's so cute!' Seska rounded on Téa. 'You never told me you had a daughter!'  
  
'Did I not? Oh.' Said Téa.  
  
'Joey, do you wanna hold her while I go to make supper?' asked Serenity.  
  
'But...but...' Joey was caught short as Serenity dumped the little bundle into his arms.  
  
Joey looked down at Vicky's peaceful little face. She had a serene, intelligent look about her when she slept. She bore a huge resemblance to her father, although her wispy hair was pale brown and very curly.  
  
Joey shook himself mentally. Now he knew why he hated babies.  
  
He was afraid he would want one.  
  
Vicky's big, violet eyes eased open and looked up at the stranger in whose arms she rested.  
  
She opened her toothless mouth and began to squawk like an injured parrot.  
  
Joey gulped. On second thoughts...  
  
'Ssh! Come on, kid it's just me! Uncle Joey, huh?' Joey was getting frustrated. 'What is your problem? I haven't done anything to ya!'  
  
'Joey, it's Ok.' Said Téa. 'She just doesn't know you. Imagine waking up in a different house.'  
  
'Doesn't know me? I'm her Godfather, ain't I?' snapped Joey.  
  
'Yes, Joey, but she's never seen you before.' Said Yugi.  
  
'She's never seen Serenity before.' Pouted Joey, handing Vicky back to Téa carefully.  
  
'Is Joey murdering the baby through there?' called Serenity from the kitchen.  
  
'Yeah, we thought it might taste better than your cooking!' replied Joey.  
  
Serenity threw open the door, a frying pan in her hands.  
  
'You wanna piece o' me?' she joked.  
  
'Nah, get back in there, woman.' Sneered Joey.  
  
'Sexist slacker, dunno what you think I can put up with, but you're sure close to the end...' Serenity slouched back into the kitchen, still grumbling.  
  
'Look, is it Ok if we leave Vicky with you?' asked Yugi politely. 'Only we can't really take her to the movies with us.'  
  
'Uh, sure.' Said Joey, sounding more enthusiastic than he felt. 'Only, I don't really know how...'  
  
'It's Ok, all her stuff's in this bag.' Téa dumped a large shoulder bag on the table. 'I'm really sorry about all this. I hope you're Ok with it.'  
  
'Yeah, er- no problem.' Said Joey.  
  
'See you, Joey.' Yugi gave his friend a friendly thump on the shoulder.  
  
'Later, bud.' Joey waved the couple out of the door.  
  
There was an embarrassed silence.  
  
Seska stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.  
  
'So- what do you wanna talk about?' she asked after a while.  
  
'Perhaps we should, you know, talk about our interests and see what we have in common?' suggested Joey.  
  
'Right, so-' Seska thought for a moment. 'What do you do for a job?'  
  
Joey blushed slightly.  
  
'Well, I'm- didn't Téa tell you this?' he asked.  
  
'No, she didn't.' replied Seska. 'Go on, what do you do?'  
  
'I'm a janitor.' Joey managed to blurt out, and before Seska could say anything, he began to blabber 'I used to be a duellist, though. You know, a high-ranking duellist like Yugi. I took second place in Duellist Kingdom and got into the finals in Battle City and beat the Regional Champion and the two runners up-'  
  
'Hey. It's Ok Joey.' Seska put a hand on his shoulder. 'Am I laughing? I don't care what you do.'  
  
Joey blushed again.  
  
'What do you do in your leisure time?' Seska changed the subject quickly.  
  
'Well, I kinda like watching duels and collecting cards.' Joey replied. 'Sometimes I duel with Serenity or Yugi. I like going to the pictures and going out for pizza. I do a little bit of everything.'  
  
'That's given me an idea.' Seska grinned. 'You free Saturday? We could go to the pictures and then go for pizza!'  
  
'So I take it you like doing that too?' asked Joey.  
  
Seska nodded.  
  
'You're on.' Grinned Joey. 'How's about I meet you at eight outside the movie theatre?'  
  
'Sounds fine to me.' Smiled Seska, and there was silence yet again.  
  
'Everyone Ok with lasagne?' Serenity wandered in from the kitchen, carrying three ready meals.  
  
'You kidding? I love lasagne.' Said Joey and Seska at the same time.  
  
Serenity and Seska both burst out laughing, but Joey's heart simply drooped a little.  
  
He was already beginning to see a flaw in his plan.  
  
# CW: Dun-dun-DUUUUN! (Oh, by the way, Ten-kih Ho-shih, I will bring Seto + Mokuba back for you in a few chapters, Ok? Chapter 6, let's say! Thanks so much for reviewing!) # 


	4. Four

Four  
  
# CW: Hey there! Enjoying it so far? Then keep reading, 'cos there's more to come! #  
  
'Good luck, Joey!' Serenity called after her older brother as he closed the door of the apartment behind him.  
  
Joey finally had time to think as he wandered ever closer to his upcoming 'date'. There was a definite problem.  
  
When the time came, would he be able to choose?  
  
Kind, funny Seska, who seemed to have so much in common with him, or feisty, beautiful Mai, who he'd known and missed for eight years?  
  
Mai didn't love him anyway, but did Seska?  
  
Oh, what the hell. Just continue with this mess until something comes out of it.  
  
The streets were buzzing with activity tonight. What with it being Saturday, there were people his age and younger wandering along the road to the clubs, bars and discos, and some going his way- to the movies.  
  
Just ahead of him, Joey noticed a distinctive head of reddish hair bobbing along the sidewalk.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Joey hurried to catch up with her.  
  
'Hey, Seska!' he grinned. 'Fancy meeting you in a place like this.'  
  
'Hi, Joe!' Seska patted him on the shoulder. 'You don't mind if I call you Joe?'  
  
'Pet names already, huh?' laughed Joey. 'That's fine with me.'  
  
They walked together to the movie theatre. All the while, Joey's head was buzzing with thought.  
  
Seska or Mai? Seska or Mai? Oh, come on you lump-head, THINK!  
  
They decided on some cheesy space-age movie that wasn't sold out, and went in to get their tickets.  
  
They sat together in the half-full theatre, and the movie began.  
  
It was so boring that the pair simply talked all the way through, Joey seriously taking the piss out of every character that appeared on the screen.  
  
Towards the end, Joey fell silent when he felt a warm hand slide into his.  
  
'Seska?' he turned to look at his date. Sure enough, she was holding his hand.  
  
She let go quickly.  
  
'Sorry, Joey.' She said, blushing. 'I didn't really know what I was doing. I, er, well, I really like you.'  
  
'Well, ain't that a coincidence?' Joey took her hand again, grinning. 'I really like you too.'  
  
Seska laughed quietly.  
  
Finally, the movie ended.  
  
Joey jumped out of his seat quickly and mumbled something about needing the john.  
  
He hurried out into the lobby and scanned the area for a restroom.  
  
He found one and wandered inside.  
  
'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!' Joey bashed his head against the wall again and again. 'What an asshole! 'Ain't that a coincidence? I really like you too'. What a dumb thing to say! I don't! I can't!'  
  
'Hey, keep it down please.' Complained a man in one of the cubicles. 'Keep your social life to yourself.'  
  
'Ah, whadda you know?' snapped Joey and stormed out of the restroom.  
  
'Hey, Joe!'  
  
'Argh!' Joey jumped a foot in the air. 'Man, Seska! You scared the shit outta me!'  
  
'Sorry.' Seska blushed, and Joey gulped.  
  
She was so cute when she was embarrassed.  
  
'So what about the pizza place, huh?' grinned Seska.  
  
'Uh- sure.' Joey smiled weakly back at her.  
  
'You Ok?' Seska looked at him in concern.  
  
'Yeah. Yeah, let's go.' Said Joey quickly, trying desperately to avoid another second of Seska gazing at him.  
  
Seska took him by the hand and led him out of the building, onto the street.  
  
It was silent by now. This was the only time of day you could ever imagine Domino City becoming a ghost town. Their footsteps echoed along the main street, the odd light from a passing car sending their shadows swooping across the fronts of the shops.  
  
'Hey, Seska?' Joey looked across at her as they wandered. 'I've just thought. Won't the pizza place be shut by now?'  
  
'We're not going to the pizza place.' Replied Seska bluntly.  
  
'Uh- where are we going then?' asked Joey stupidly.  
  
Seska came to a sudden halt outside a building that still had its lights on, and was still bustling with activity inside.  
  
'Why else would I tell you not to get popcorn?' she grinned, gesturing up at the sign above the door.  
  
It read: Claudette's Fine Foods.  
  
'Man! This is that new restaurant, huh?' Joey stared through the window in awe. 'Tell you something, Seska, if you want your pockets threadbare, this is the place to come.'  
  
'We're eating here.' Said Seska simply.  
  
(A/N If, at any point in this story, Joey did an anime fall, it would be now. THUD!)  
  
'Wha'?' Joey stared at her, agog.  
  
'Don't worry, it's on me.' Seska patted her little black shoulder-bag, smiling.  
  
'Oh yeah. I forget the modelling already.' Shrugged Joey. 'You're a regular Ms Moneybags, huh?'  
  
'You could put it that way.' Seska grinned up at him.  
  
'After you, ma'am.' Joey pushed open the door and did a cheesy bow, letting Seska in before him. He didn't want to hurry her, but the sooner she was out from under those stars, the better.  
  
They had a tendency to reflect in Seska's huge, azure eyes, which made Joey's insides squirm.  
  
'Good evening.' A waiter wearing a crimson uniform and a classy smile approached them. 'Would you like a table?'  
  
'For two, please.' Replied Seska graciously.  
  
'Shall I take your coats?' asked the waiter.  
  
'Thank you.' Seska slipped off her long jacket, and Joey couldn't help noticing how thin she was. Not unhealthily thin, just the perfect shape.  
  
'And you, er, Sir?' the waiter looked a little less than happy about taking Joey's battered old jacket (it was still ripped at the left shoulder and right arm after his little run-in with a rare hunter eight years ago), but he took it all the same and handed both the coats to another man who hurried off to the cloakroom with them.  
  
'If you would be so kind as to follow me, we have a table over here in the corner.' The waiter motioned over to a table, smaller than the rest, with one of those corner seats on two sides of it. Joey gulped. He, for one, knew that his table manners weren't exactly top restaurant standard. In fact, he had been compared with a pot-bellied pig many dinnertimes before.  
  
The last thing he wanted to do was slop bolognese sauce down his shirt in front of Seska.  
  
They sat down, Joey being very cautious not to get the slightest thing wrong.  
  
'I shall return to take your orders in a little while.' Smiled the waiter, placing a glossy, green menu in front of each of them.  
  
'Thank you.' Seska returned his smile.  
  
The waiter nodded his head politely and strode off.  
  
'So, er - how do you know Téa?' Joey asked Seska, attempting to make conversation.  
  
'Oh, we went to dance class together years ago.' She replied. 'After we'd gone our separate ways, we used to write occasionally, or call each other.'  
  
'You know she's a professional dancer now, huh?' Joey asked.  
  
'Good for her.' Grinned Seska. 'I knew she'd make it far. I remember she was the most flexible of us. None of the other students could get their legs behind their head!'  
  
Joey winced.  
  
'You don't like your job, do you?' Seska turned back to Joey suddenly. 'What would you rather be doing?'  
  
'Rather?' Joey looked at Seska. 'Well, there's nothing else I'm good at apart from duelling, and that's a thing of the past.'  
  
'Why don't you work with Yugi in the Game Shop?' suggested Seska. 'Who knows? Between you, you might make enough money to expand and become the Game Mart!'  
  
'Nice idea, Seska.' Nodded Joey. 'But I don't wanna go crawling to Yugi for money. I'm gonna stand on my own two feet.'  
  
'That's fine, but a little help from your friends can never do any harm.' Commented Seska.  
  
'Someone once told me,' began Joey, 'That I was too dependant. 'You can't do it without Yugi there to hold your hand'. 'So, Joseph, you gonna ask Mommy's permission or what?"  
  
'Who would say things like that?' frowned Seska. 'Whoever they are, they need to get a life.'  
  
Joey nodded. Perhaps they did. They'd taken up eight years of his life anyway. Eight years worth of dreams spent on Mai.  
  
Joey could still remember, after all these years, that day on the boat. Almost exactly what had been said.  
~  
  
Joey was standing against the cold rails of the boat, looking out over the ocean and feeling the wind caress his young features as he chatted to Yugi about the upcoming tournament.  
  
He was inexperienced and nervous. The only reason he had gotten onto the boat, and into the tournament, in the first place was because Yugi had given him one of his star chips. Joey still felt pretty bad about that.  
  
'Ahem.' Joey heard a young woman's voice from behind him, clearing her throat for attention.  
  
The two boys turned around. It was this small movement that changed Joey's life forever. Maybe if he'd just stayed there, looking out across the waves, he wouldn't be so messed up now.  
  
But he turned, and he saw her.  
  
She was just a little shorter than him, with a cascade of flowing blonde hair right down her back and two hard purple gemstones for eyes. Her skin was smooth, without a single blemish, and she wore a short white corset top that complimented her perfect figure, a matching purple jacket and skirt and tall, long black boots.  
  
Joey stood, awestruck. His mouth was probably hanging open, he didn't know.  
  
'Whoa!'  
  
'So you're Yugi, huh?' she bent down close to Joey's buddy, examining him. 'What I don't understand is how a squirt like you could beat Kaiba.'  
  
'Excuse me, Miss,' Joey blurted out. 'I happen to be a close and personal friend of Yugi's - ' Blah, blah, blah. Joey didn't know what he was saying, and he didn't care. It was just coming out.  
  
'Yugi, cut this guy loose.' The girl didn't look up from Yugi. 'He's fashion challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games.'  
  
'Pleeeeease crush me!' slurred Joey helplessly, despite the fact that he was already crushed by what she had said.  
  
'I'll crush you all, eventually.' The girl turned and wandered a little way back up the deck. Then she stopped and looked round. 'The name's Mai.' She added, and walked away.  
  
She was out of sight.  
  
Come back! Shrieked Joey's mind. Would he ever see her again?  
  
~  
  
He did see her again, though.  
  
Over the space of about a year, Joey and Mai had saved each other's lives so many times that Joey thought they'd probably set a record.  
  
But that still wasn't enough for Miss Mai Valentine.  
  
He still wasn't right for her.  
  
'Joe? You Ok?' Joey snapped out of his dream world suddenly. Seska was looking at him, concerned.  
  
He felt his face heat up.  
  
'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.' He replied.  
  
'You look like you're gonna cry.' Said Seska, sliding around to his side of the table and putting a comforting arm around him.  
  
'Nah, I was just thinking about a whole lot of stuff.' Shrugged Joey. 'Maybe I've got something in my eye.'  
  
'Maybe.' Nodded Seska, half convinced.  
  
'Hey, here's the waiter.' Joey looked up.  
  
'Are you ready to order?' the waiter asked, the same smile as ever on his face.  
  
'You first.' Joey nudged Seska.  
  
'I'll have the steak, please.' Said Seska. 'Not too rare, thank you.'  
  
'Ok, well I'll have the crab.' Said Joey. 'Thanks, buddy.'  
  
The waiter sniffed in faint disapproval at Joey's informal use of language, but he took the menus and strode off to the kitchens.  
  
'Are you sure you're Ok?' repeated Seska nervously.  
  
Joey took a deep breath.  
  
'Seska, do you know the woman who was on the front of Domino Dame's this week?'  
  
# CW: Woo-hoo! We're getting' into the nitty-gritty here, huh? # 


	5. Five

Five  
  
# CW: Hi again! Let's see what Seska has to say now! #  
  
'Who, Mai Valentine?' asked Seska. 'Well, yeah, but we're not exactly in the same league. She's, like, the apple of the boss's eye, if you know what I mean. The favourite. Why do you ask?'  
  
'It's a small world, huh?' grinned Joey. 'I'm a childhood friend of hers. Seska, could you do me a favour? Tell her you know me. Tell her 'Hi' from me, Ok?'  
  
'Wow! You know Mai? I have to admit, that is one hell of a coincidence!' laughed Seska. 'Well, will do, Joey. I'll be seeing her on Monday, that is, if she's not busy doing bikini shots or something.'  
  
'Thanks, Seska.' Smiled Joey.  
  
There was silence. Silence, Joey found, was common when he spoke to Seska. They were both so nervous all the time!  
  
'So, uh, you ever been here before?' Joey fidgeted in his seat, trying to make conversation.  
  
'No, actually.' Replied Seska. 'I hardly ever eat out, especially not in a place as expensive as this. I only go out for a meal if I'm with somebody else, and it's real hard to find a decent guy around here.'  
  
'But I'm a decent guy, huh?' asked Joey hopefully.  
  
'Joe, that would be a gross understatement.' Seska smiled.  
  
Joey looked away quickly, his cheeks brightening dramatically.  
  
'In fact, I think you're the nicest guy I've ever met.' Said Seska quietly.  
  
Joey looked up in surprise to see Seska's azure eyes fixed steadily on him, a completely calm expression on her face.  
  
'Really?' Joey's insides were writhing.  
  
'Really.' Replied Seska in the same tone that she had used before.  
  
Joey realized they were getting closer and closer, leaning towards each other over the table.  
  
Please, God, no! You can't make me!  
  
'Excuse me, sir and madam.' Joey and Seska looked up, just in time.  
  
The waiter was standing over them, a plate in each hand. Their meals had arrived, and none too soon.  
  
'Thanks.' Grunted Joey, as his food was placed down before him.  
  
The waiter set out their cutlery and strode away.  
  
'Man, what is this thing?' Joey picked up something that looked like a nutcracker. 'Instrument of torture? Nee-hee-hee!' He pretended to pinch hold of Seska's nose with it.  
  
'It's for your crab!' Explained Seska, laughing. 'You use it to crack open the hard bits.'  
  
Joey gulped as he looked down at the rest of the cutlery.  
  
'So which do I eat with?' he asked Seska, who was looking at hers in an equally bemused way.  
  
'Dunno.' She replied. 'Just use any. I'm sure no one will mind.'  
  
So Joey grabbed a shiny knife and fork from the selection and began to stuff his face, using his 'instrument of torture' as well as he could.  
  
As they ate, Joey realised he was finding it easier and easier to talk to Seska.  
  
'So, what did Téa tell you about me?' he asked her, his mouth full of salad.  
  
'Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that.' Said Seska. 'She said: 'He's friendly, or at least he used to be'. What do you think that means?'  
  
'Oh, I think I know what she's talking about.' Joey's tone darkened slightly, and he set down his knife and fork. In Joey's physical dictionary, neglecting his food for the time being meant he was going to say something serious. 'Before I met you, I had a huge fight with my younger sister and her boyfriend. It kinda ended in violence, and I chucked Tristan out and said he could never see my sister again. Yugi and Téa reckon it's depression.'  
  
'Man. That sounds like a bad soap opera.' Said Seska quietly. 'No offence or anything, I mean, who doesn't love a bad soap opera?'  
  
Joey swallowed a piece of crab the wrong way and began to choke.  
  
Mai! That was what Mai once said! God, Seska, stop reminding me of her!  
  
'Joe? You alright?' Seska got up, forgetting the seats were joined at the corner, and hurried round to pat him on the back.  
  
In her haste, she didn't notice the passing waiter carrying a couple of bowls of interesting looking soup.  
  
He collided with her, and the bowls tumbled from his grasp.  
  
One splattered all over the perfect red carpet, and the other caught Joey over the head.  
  
The scalding liquid splattered all over him, and he leapt up sharply, bellowing 'Shit! Shit! This stuff's hot!' and other such curses that I have conveniently forgotten.  
  
The waiter looked up irately.  
  
'Sir and madam, kindly pay for your meals, including the ones you are sporting now, Sir, and kindly seek out some other restaurant that does accept such antisocial behaviour.'  
  
Joey gestured rudely at the man, and Seska drew out her purse.  
  
'You want paying? Huh? Well here it is.' Seska threw a fifty dollar bill at the man, then said: 'Any more expenses you need to settle, kindly ask the President of the United States to sort it out, 'cos if you come running to me, I'm sorry, but you'll be less likely to be listened to.'  
  
And with that, she turned on her heel and marched to the cloakroom, Joey trotting, dumbstruck, behind her.  
  
Once they were out of the door, Seska threw herself at Joey.  
  
'My God, I'm so sorry about that!' she was so contrite she was almost sobbing. 'Joey, are you hurt?'  
  
But Joey was laughing.  
  
Seska looked up in surprise to see him genuinely amused.  
  
'Hurt? Seska, that was the funniest thing that's ever happened to me! Trust me, there've been a few.'  
  
'But the soup was boiling! Joey, are you sure you're not hurt?' Seska was still upset, but Joey was almost hysterical now.  
  
'Man, did you see the look on that guy's face? It was like 'whoops'! Y'know, like when little kids crap themselves or something!'  
  
At this, Seska burst out laughing too.  
  
The Main Street rang with their peals of mirth.  
  
Joey put on a whiney voice. "Dear Lord, I dropped soup on a customer's head! Is that a bad thing?' Tell you something, Seska, he'll be writing in to one of those problem pages. You know: 'I work in a five star restaurant. The other day I dropped soup on a customer's head. I have nightmares about it now, and I don't think they'll ever go away! Please help me!' And that thing about seeing the President! Man was that guy-'  
  
Joey stopped suddenly when Seska put a finger gently to his lips.  
  
'Now, now, Joe. We don't wanna be arrested for disturbing the peace, now, do we?' she purred.  
  
'I'll give you disturbing the peace!' laughed Joey, and before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed Seska by the waist and their mouths were pressed firmly together.  
  
Their first kiss. Joey loved, and hated, every second of it.  
  
~  
  
They stopped outside Seska's apartment.  
  
'Look, Joey, before I turn in for the night, I just wanna say this.' Said Seska. 'I know we haven't known each other too long, but I've known quite a few guys in my time, and if you added them all together and multiplied by a million, they still wouldn't make up a half of you. I think you're the one.'  
  
Seska leant forwards and they kissed again.  
  
'Night, Joe.' She smiled, pulling back. 'I'll see you some time soon, Ok? Oh, and you better have a shower, Ok? You're still covered in soup!'  
  
She wandered in through the door and closed it behind her.  
  
She leant hard against the solid wood. It was the only trace of reality she could feel at the moment.  
  
Her head was too full of Joseph Wheeler.  
  
Oh, get a grip, girl!  
  
~  
  
Joey rolled over in his bed, unable to sleep.  
  
He felt sick.  
  
What was he doing? Who did he love the most? Was he just using Seska to get to Mai, or using Mai as an excuse to be with Seska? If the time came, and he actually had a chance with Mai, would he figure out he actually loved Seska most of all, having told her they were through and he truly belonged with Mai? Or would he pass up the chance to be with Mai, and stay with Seska, and then figure out that wasn't what he wanted after all?  
  
Joey's brain hurt like hell.  
  
There was a soft knock at his door.  
  
'Joey, get to sleep.' Serenity murmured from the other side of the wall. 'I can hear you tossing and turning from my room. It's three a.m, and we've got work tomorrow.'  
  
'I hate my job.' Mumbled Joey into his pillow.  
  
'Well it's all you've got, so live with it.' Snapped Serenity, and Joey heard her slippered feet padding away briskly.  
  
~  
  
'Er - Miss Valentine?'  
  
'Yeah, what is it, hon? Make it quick; I've got a photo shoot in a half an hour and I've got to get ready.'  
  
'Do you know a guy called Joseph Wheeler?'  
  
Mai snapped to attention, her violet eyes actually meeting Seska's for once. She didn't like to look at the lower employees – she like them to know their place – but this simple phrase had somewhat caught her fickle attention.  
  
'From Domino City?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah.' replied Seska.  
  
'Lots of blonde hair, dark brown eyes?' said Mai.  
  
'That's the one.' Said Seska.  
  
'Never heard of him.' Sniffed Mai, and turned on her six-hundred-dollar stiletto heel to march away.  
  
'He just wanted me to tell you that I know him. He wanted me to say 'Hi' for him.' Seska called after her.  
  
'How do you know Joey?' asked Mai, her back still turned.  
  
'I was on a date with him last night.' Said Seska meekly. 'We went to see a movie, and then we went to Claudette's and got thrown out.'  
  
'Yeah, that's great, hon.' Said Mai with an elegant yawn. 'Did you kiss?'  
  
'Well, yeah.' replied Seska quietly. 'Twice.'  
  
'Bitch.' Muttered Mai under her breath, but aloud she said: 'Well, good for you, hon. I gotta go, ok? See y'around.'  
  
'Ok, Mai. Goodbye.'  
  
Mai didn't look around.  
  
The cheek of it! Bombarding her with trivial matters from her social life and then calling her by her first name? It wasn't as if she'd wanted to talk in the first place.  
  
What was Joey doing sending messages to her anyhow? Sure, she knew the guy had been crazy about her the last time she saw him, but any half-sane guy would have completely forgotten her by the end of the year!  
  
Perhaps he was teasing her. Or perhaps Seska was teasing her. Perhaps she was jealous and had decided to taunt her with long gone memories. Perhaps she wasn't dating Joey after all.  
  
But then, how did she know? Why did she think Mai had ever cared for that single-celled organism? That muscle-headed, half-brained, goofy booger- fish?  
  
What does it matter? I'm a successful model now. I don't need no blonde goofballs. I didn't in the first place.  
  
~  
  
'Ugh! I'm gonna puke!'  
  
'Get a grip, Joey. It's time for you to go to work!'  
  
'I'm sick!'  
  
'No you're not!'  
  
'Uh, what does this look like then?'  
  
'A big, blonde baby, that's what.'  
  
'Ohhh! My head!'  
  
'Joey, is this the type of example you ought to be setting your little sister?'  
  
Joey looked up from the couch, pushing his hair back from his sticky forehead.  
  
'Joey, have you been drinking?' Serenity stood over him, hands on hips, her yellow-green eyes stony.  
  
'No! Serenity, you think I'm turning into Pop, huh?'  
  
'No, I just hope you're not.'  
  
'Oh, man. I've got a migraine. I can only see half your face.'  
  
'Oh yeah?'  
  
'Yeah. It's a shame.' grinned Joey.  
  
'You're not getting round me like that, Joseph Wheeler.' Grunted Serenity.  
  
'D'you know who you sound like?' Joey grinned up at her weakly.  
  
'Mom?'  
  
'No. Mai.' Said Joey quietly.  
  
'What did Yugi say to you?' Serenity looked at him sternly.  
  
Joey pouted grumpily.  
  
# CW: Ok, more next time. I'll bring more of a storyline into it soon, don't u worry! # 


	6. Six

Six  
  
# CW: Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Phew! There, that got it out. What I mean to say is, you guys who have reviewed, you're the best! #  
  
Sanumun sat on a bench in the park, smiling silently, her crystal eyes glittering. She knew she would find him this time. She could feel it. If her dolt of a brother couldn't do it, she could.  
  
But then, her brother didn't know she existed, and she didn't know where to find who she was searching for.  
  
So she had a little work to do first.  
  
~  
  
Mokuba kicked a soda can. It clanged and clattered its way down the alley, then stopped in its tracks, rocking gently.  
  
Mokuba kicked it again, and it ricocheted out of sight.  
  
Stupid can. Stupid alley. Stupid city. Stupid life.  
  
He twisted a stud in his ear. What did Seto know about what was cool? He was a computer geek. Never got outside anymore, and what was more, he was going soft.  
  
He was married, he and Yugi were on decent terms, he treated Mokuba like a favourite son, not a brother, and the other day Mokuba had caught him watching the football on TV.  
  
That was bad for someone like Kaiba.  
  
'Hey, Mokie!'  
  
Mokuba looked up. That was the voice of his girlfriend, Sandra.  
  
'Sandra? Where are you?' called Mokuba.  
  
'Behind you!'  
  
Mokuba spun round to see the small blonde standing there, hands on her hips.  
  
Mokuba gave a surprised laugh, and they embraced.  
  
'What's up, Sandra?' he asked her, pulling out of the hug but keeping one arm still around her waist.  
  
'Oh, I met this weird girl.' Sandra's tone darkened. 'She was asking after the Kaibas, and I said I didn't know you. I just came here to warn you to look out. She really was weird.'  
  
'Talking about me?' the teenagers spun around to see a young woman standing behind them. She was wearing a long, white wrap-around dress with a hood and worn leather sandals. She had large, hard blue eyes and very dark brown hair. She seemed so familiar-  
  
'An honour to meet you, little brother.' She smiled venomously. 'And your friend.' She nodded curtly to Sandra. 'Although my business is not with you two, perhaps you can help me in some way.'  
  
'Uh-huh?' Mokuba raised a dark eyebrow. 'How might we help you, freaky?'  
  
'By showing me to my other brother.' She said. 'My true brother.'  
  
'I don't know him.' Snapped Mokuba. 'Now get the hell outta here!'  
  
'I'm afraid I'm disinclined to do so.' The woman said casually. 'You see, you DO know who he is. I know you do, and I am never mistaken, let me tell you.'  
  
'Always a first time, huh?' shrugged Mokuba, and he and Sandra began to walk away.  
  
'Not so fast.' Smiled the woman in a sing-song tone. 'You WILL help me.'  
  
'Oh y-' Mokuba's cocky protesting ceased. He stared in wonder at the rope of white light that was beginning to bind him and Sandra together.  
  
The woman gave a little nod, and the teenagers were jerked up into the air above the city and out of sight.  
  
Sanumun followed in the same way.  
  
Of course, she was used to this, being the reincarnated sister of an Ancient Egyptian sorcerer and all.  
~ Serenity had given up and left hours ago.  
  
Joey lay on the couch, his eyes half-closed, his face illuminated by the light shining in through the window.  
  
Slowly, his lids eased shut and he drifted off.  
  
~  
  
Joey was standing at one of the old-fashioned duel arenas in the middle of a bare grassy area, looking up at the platform with the virtual reality generating whatchacallems.  
  
All of a sudden, two monsters appeared.  
  
The first was the serene Maiden of the Moonlight, her white feathered wings stretching out regally from her white-clad body as they were formed out of the ball of glittering light that had appeared as she was summoned. In her hands, she held an orb of glowing moonlight, and she smiled gently down at Joey, who instantly felt his heart melt.  
  
But there was something different about her. She wasn't the same Maiden as he had seen on the Duel Monster card.  
  
She had striking reddish hair, not dark brown like the true Maiden's, and green-blue eyes underlined in dark makeup.  
  
Seska.  
  
Joey was about to call up to her and tell her to get the heck off the duelling field when the second monster flashed onto the field, facing her.  
  
Another winged beast, but this time, the wings were blue and attached to the arms, with sharp talons on the ends instead of hands. It wore a blue leotard like outfit, and its feathery, bird-like legs were purple with blue markings. It winked at Joey, then turned to face its opponent with a steely glare.  
  
Harpy Lady.  
  
Again, she wasn't what she seemed. The hair that billowed behind her was not straight unruly and red, but beautiful wavy and blonde.  
  
Her eyes were not dark and angry like the Harpy's, but firm and confident, violet in colour.  
  
Mai.  
  
Then Joey heard his own voice, loud and hard as if in the midst of battle.  
  
'Harpy Lady, Maiden of the Moonlight, ATTACK!'  
  
The two young women flew at each other, and Joey had just enough time to shout 'No!' before the shockwaves of the huge collision met him, and he awoke, gasping.  
  
There was no question as to what that dream meant.  
  
Joey hauled himself dizzily to his feet and wandered over to look out of the window.  
  
He had obviously been asleep for only a couple of minutes. He still felt unwell, but he had definitely improved since before. It was probably overwork.  
  
He turned to wander into the kitchen, then stopped.  
  
Something had caught his eye out there, and he'd only just realised he'd seen it.  
  
He hurried back to the window and looked out.  
  
Above the rooftops of Domino City, imprinted on the deep blue sky, something dark and spindly that looked like a person whizzed along, at least fifty feet up.  
  
Great. Now I'm hallucinating.  
  
But the shape was getting bigger and bigger, nearing the apartment block with every passing second. Now Joey could make out what it was.  
  
It was not one, but two people, bound together by something glowing around their waists. That also seemed to be what was keeping them up in the air.  
  
He recognised one, Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
The youth had turned a bit rebellious of late, (A/N I agree, alwaysforever, it is very ooc, but let's say Mokuba's changed dramatically due to 'puberty'.) so this might be some insane punishment of his brother's to keep him in line.  
  
But then, who was the small, skinny blonde girl who was stuck to him with the same glowing thing?  
  
Joey could see a third figure now as well, 'flying' with her own glowing belt. She was tall, pale and slim and seemed much more experienced in this means of travel.  
  
Joey shook his head and looked again, but they were still there. He opened the window.  
  
'Hey!' he hollered at the woman. 'Whatcha doin' with Mokuba?'  
  
~  
  
'That man down there seems to know you.' Sanumun look questioningly at Mokuba, whose face was pale and drawn with fear at the moment.  
  
'So?' Mokuba managed to squeak.  
  
'Is he, perchance, a member of you family? A brother, for example?'  
  
Mokuba thought. This woman sounded like she was hinting at something. Maybe she wanted Seto. If she did, this might be the only way out of it for him and his brother. Mokuba liked Joey and all, but Joey had Yugi and Yami to help him.  
  
'Yeah. He's my brother. So what?'  
  
'Bu-' Sandra began to protest, but Mokuba nudged her gently.  
  
Sanumun laughed.  
  
'Thank you, little brother.' She said. 'You may go free now.'  
  
Yes! thought Mokuba.  
  
Slowly, he and Sandra began to descend.  
  
The instant they alighted onto the sidewalk (being stared at all the time by the passers-by), Mokuba began to run.  
  
'Where ya going, Mokie?' Sandra called after him.  
  
'Game Shop.' Mokuba replied over his shoulder. 'I've got to tell Yugi that his friend's in trouble.'  
  
'I'm coming!' Sandy hurried after him.  
  
~  
  
The woman was through the window before Joey could close it.  
  
She wandered across the room and sat down on the battered couch that Joey had been napping on.  
  
'Get outta my house, woman.' Snarled Joey.  
  
'Oh, this is your house is it, brother?' the woman looked intrigued.  
  
'Yeah, what's wrong widdat?'  
  
'I expected something grander of a man of your – history. That is all.' Shrugged the woman.  
  
'My history? What are ya, a stalker or something?' snapped Joey.  
  
'You do not understand me, do you?' the woman spoke slowly, as if to a simple child.  
  
'No. Bite me.' Grunted Joey.  
  
'Brother, think of your destiny. Are you sure it is fulfilled? Are you willing to give up the chance to be pharaoh once and for all?'  
  
'Pharaoh? Who the hell d'ya think I am - Marik Ishtar?' Joey was getting irate. 'Now get your ass outta here before I set the cops on it!'  
  
'That would not be wise.' Tutted the woman. 'I could help you, brother. We could help each other.'  
  
'Listen, freak. Who the hell are you, what are you doing in my house and which mental home did you escape from?' growled Joey.  
  
'You want an explanation, do you?' smiled the woman. 'That is much more like you, brother.' She pushed her tawny hair back out of her eyes and began. 'My name is Sanumun. Well, my old name is. My new one is Kita. My past life was brought to my attention when I visited a psychic medium about a continuous dream. She told me my true name and my true purpose. I am to help my brother in fulfilling his destiny.' She concluded.  
  
'Your brother from your past life, huh?' said Joey. 'Well, I'm not gonna pretend I don't believe in this malarkey, 'cos I do, but I think you've got the wrong guy. Were you looking for Seto Kaiba? I just thought that because that was his brother you had up there.'  
  
'You are not Seto Kaiba?' asked Sanumun.  
  
'Nah. Joey Wheeler.' Shrugged Joey. 'Tell you somethin' you gotta get out more often. Everyone in Domino City knows what Kaiba looks like, and most know where he lives.'  
  
'And Mr Yugi Motou? Do you know him?' asked Sanumun eagerly.  
  
'Hey, I draw the line at that.' Snapped Joey. 'Kaiba, fine. But you ain't touching a hair on my buddy's head.'  
  
Sanumun smirked and strode over to the window again.  
  
'We shall see.' She drawled, then leapt out into the afternoon air.  
  
~  
  
Mai grabbed her bag and hurried out of the stuffy dressing room.  
  
Finally, it was over!  
  
She hated having to change from one outfit to the other in the space of half a minute, then strutting along a catwalk in front of wolf-whistling old men, then hurrying back to the dressing room to quickly change into the next outfit.  
  
She wasn't the attention seeking type. It just seemed to be all she was good at at the moment.  
  
She had the rest of the day off, though, but that wasn't much compensation.  
  
As she strode along the main street, a piercing tone sounded from her bag. Another text.  
  
Get a life, Magnum!  
  
She drew out her phone and flipped it open.  
  
~1 msg received – Jean~  
  
Mai sighed in frustration. Another one.  
  
She clicked the green button on the phone and began to read.  
  
~Saw ur pic in the magazine. Lookin good sweetheart. R u sure u won't reconsider?~  
  
Mai was not in the mood. She would clear this up once and for all.  
  
She quickly found the movie star's number in the phone book and called it.  
  
'Hello?' he answered almost immediately.  
  
'Jean Claude Magnum, would you please stop pestering me?'  
  
'Ooh, Feisty. Look sweetheart, if you think I'm giving up that easy, you better think again.'  
  
'Look, you're a scavenger, Ok? The moment you heard I'd got a divorce, you showered me with messages. I hadn't heard from you in years. I don't even know how you got my number. You must have thought I was desperate to ever even think of you again.'  
  
'I thought you had been unlucky, that's all. I decided to give you a treat.'  
  
'A treat? To discover I had a phone full of Jean Claude Magnum texts? Remind me to cancel my next birthday. Anyway, it doesn't surprise me to know you're still single. You're the one most obnoxious person I have never known. In fact, I'm gonna block your calls and texts from now on.'  
  
'The one most obnoxious person? What about that pile of street-sweepings with the kindergarten intellectual level I had the pleasure of meeting during our duel eight years ago?'  
  
Mai hung up.  
  
~I'll get a new phone.~ she thought angrily.  
  
# CW: Man! This chapter's long! Hey, sorry if it's getting kinda weird. It'll all fit together soon, don't worry! (Thanks to all you guys who have reviewed! I get a total thrill when I receive them, it's like my birthday! You might think I'm strange, but then, I AM strange! Hahahahaha! Squeak- squeak! Moo! –Ok, I'll quit it now). # 


	7. Seven

Seven  
  
# CW: Mwahahaha! I'm on a high but deathly tired at the same time. Bad combo! I just wanna say, I've read ALL the Yu-Gi-Oh fics of everyone who's reviewed so far and they are all AWESOME! (Don't believe me, read the fics by DayDreamerz, Ten-kih Ho-shih, alwaysforever and any others I've forgotten but are on my reviews list!) #  
  
'Mokuba! Mokuba clam down and tell me the problem!' Yugi was virtually shouting to get the teenager to explain.  
  
'I'm sorry! It's my fault! She's got Joey!' panted the young man. He had obviously run quite some way. This must be serious.  
  
'Who? Mokuba, who got Joey?' Yugi tried to keep his cool, but he was beginning to get desperate.  
  
'I dunno her name. Weird woman. Kinda Ishizu-like, if you get what I mean.'  
  
Ok, no help on that count. Yugi tried a different tack. 'Where are they, Mokuba? Do you know?'  
  
'Last time I saw her, she was heading for Joey's apartment with her glowy belt-thingy.'  
  
Yugi didn't stop to ask about the 'glowy belt-thingy', he just hurried out from behind the counter of the Game Shop, slapped the sign on the door around so it read 'closed' and sprinted off up the street to Joey's place. Mokuba followed breathlessly behind, and after him came Sandra, her long blonde hair billowing behind her.  
  
~  
  
Seto Kaiba felt dazed.  
  
The end of the woman's cape flicked out the window, and she was gone. She had left no resonance to even prove she had been there in the first place.  
  
Who was she? Why did she call me brother? My destiny? I thought all this crap had ended years ago. Why was she setting me on Yugi again?  
  
To be honest, he didn't care about being numero uno anymore. He just wanted a peaceful life with Hazel and the baby that was on the way (he'd have to tell Mokuba about that sometime. He wouldn't be pleased).  
  
But what that woman had said was so intriguing - so tantalizing - Sanumun, she had said her name was. Maybe she was right. She seemed so familiar –  
  
There was a buzz, and a small, crackly voice called: 'Hey, Kaiba!'  
  
Kaiba snapped out of his trance, brushed the chestnut hair out of his eyes and checked the little screen next to his computer that was linked to the communicating device at the front gate.  
  
A tall, blonde man stood there, his slightly unshaven face close to the camera.  
  
Kaiba sighed. That guy was turning out to be all right now, but he couldn't stand him butting in when he needed to think.  
  
He pushed the little silver button to reply.  
  
'What, Wheeler?' he snapped.  
  
'You Ok?' Joey didn't seem to notice that Kaiba wasn't in the best of moods.  
  
'Yeah, on top of the weather.' Grunted Kaiba.  
  
'Well, that's Ok then.' Joey hadn't noticed Kaiba's sarcasm. 'It's just, well, there's this weird woman – uh – 'flying' around, and she seemed to be after you. Just watch your back, Ok man?'  
  
'Wheeler, when an acquaintance of mine tells me they've seen flying women, I tend to tell them to quit, as it is ruining their health and only feels good until they realize it's addictive.'  
  
'Kaiba, I'm not stoned, it's the truth!' snapped Joey.  
  
'Tell that to the brain surgeon.' Sniffed Kaiba, and switched off the monitor.  
  
He sat back in his swivel chair and hummed to himself. How could he do this? How could he win back his destiny, as it were?  
  
~How did you do it last time?~ whispered a little voice in the back of his mind.  
  
At this, a single phrase came into his head.  
  
The title for a flyer, or a poster, or a leaflet or some such thing.  
  
~  
  
BATTLE CITY REUNION TOURNAMENT.  
  
Kaiba stared up at the billboard he had had put up.  
  
It was five weeks after he had had the original idea for this, and it was all but prepared.  
  
All he needed was the duellists.  
  
~  
  
'Ok Seska. Where next?'  
  
'Wanna drive to the pier? I hear it'll be a clear night. We could watch the sunset.'  
  
Joey leant over from behind the steering wheel of his battered old van and kissed Seska on the cheek.  
  
'Watch the road, knucklehead!' Seska ruffled his hair and he sat back up straight, blushing.  
  
Suddenly, he screeched to a halt.  
  
'Joe? What is it, did we hit something?' Seska looked at him worriedly.  
  
Joey was staring ahead.  
  
Seska followed his gaze, and her eyes met and ordinary looking billboard. She looked a little closer.  
  
BATTLE CITY REUNION TOURNAMENT.  
  
Underneath the letters stood four figures. The pictures they were formed from had been taken about eight years ago. At the back towered the figure of Seto Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp, about three times as big as those in the foreground. Before him stood the small, spiky-haired figure of Seska's friend's fiancé, Yugi Motou, holding up his duel-disk and smiling. Leaning against his scrawny shoulder, a wide goofy grin on his face, was Joey himself. But the true surprise was who was on Joey's other side, standing oh so close to him (A/N and yet so far! *sob*). The slender form of Domino Dame's's favourite cover-girl, Miss Mai Valentine.  
  
'God.' Breathed Seska. 'You really DID know her.'  
  
'Yeah, well we weren't an 'item', if that's what you think.' replied Joey. 'Wahoo!' he suddenly hollered, causing Seska to jump out of her skin. 'I'm on a billboard! I'm famous!'  
  
'So, are you up for it?' Seska punched her boyfriend playfully.  
  
'Uh?'  
  
'Are you gonna duel in this thing?'  
  
'Am I?! Boy, would I pass up a chance like that to oil my rusty bolts and finally get a duel-disk back on my arm? No way!' Joey hugged Seska tightly. 'Here I stand, the next Duel Monsters champion!'  
  
Inside Joey's head, however, a completely different line of thinking was unwinding. It went something like: ~Mai! Mai's gonna be here. That is, if she accepts the invitation. I'll be a dead man if she finds out I'm dating Seska or Seska finds out I'm only dating her for Mai, but I can't give Seska up just yet. I gotta find out if Mai really will come, and if she's single, and if she'll love me...~  
  
~  
  
Mai stared at the flyer.  
  
No way. No how.  
  
BATTLE CITY REUNION TOURNAMENT?  
  
Over my dead body.  
  
She turned the sheet over. Then she dropped it.  
  
She gulped, bent down and picked it up again.  
  
Above the consent form, only about four inches square, was a picture.  
  
Kaiba – no surprises there. Yugi – even less surprises.  
  
Me.  
  
Sure, Mai was more than photogenic, but now was not the time to see a picture of herself.  
  
Joey –  
  
Mai ran her fingers over the forms of the smiling blonde and herself.  
  
This was the only picture of Joey she owned now. She had all but forgotten what he had looked like. She had planned on keeping just his essence locked away in the back of her mind forever, but seeing him again changed it all.  
  
Now she felt again what had scared her back then. That feeling.  
  
She hated it. She hated to feel like she so desperately needed someone other than herself to get by. When she had realised that he felt the same way, it was so overwhelming that she left there and then.  
  
Who was he now?  
  
Was he still the knuckleheaded monkey-boy that had made her feel mad, then confused, then lost, then found, then wanted, then loved?  
  
Or was he now a loving husband and father, an owner or an employee of a successful business, his life completely figured out?  
  
Did he remember her?  
  
Her curiosity was too much. She had to find out. She had to see him again. She had to go to the tournament.  
  
~  
  
'See you, sweetheart.' Yugi kissed Téa goodbye and hurried for the door.  
  
'You're off early.' Téa followed him a couple of steps. 'This wouldn't have to do with a certain tournament hosted by Mr Kaiba, would it?'  
  
'Téa-' Yugi looked up at her, making as dramatic puppy-dog eyes as he could get away with at his age. 'You know how much I-'  
  
'Yugi, I'm off work because of Vicky.' Groaned Téa. 'You can't close the shop for ages because of a tournament! How would we get money?'  
  
'KaibaCorp has promised to financially make it up to last time's finalists.' Shrugged Yugi.  
  
'Oh sure. Yugi, I like Kaiba and all, but sometimes his 'promises' seem to be kinda swept under the rug and abandoned.' Said Téa.  
  
'Well, I believe him.' Said Yugi firmly.  
  
'Ok.' Téa touched her brow wearily, not wanted to start an argument. 'But any sign of ANY problem and you're back behind that counter, or I'll get Joey to phone you and sing a Justin Timberlake song, Ok?'  
  
'Ok! Ok! Anything but that, please!' Yugi giggled, and Téa gave him a little nudge.  
  
'See you, Champ.' She grinned.  
  
Yugi kissed her again and scurried out of the door.  
  
~  
  
Joey couldn't believe his eyes. He burst out laughing there and then, right in the middle of the throng of people waiting for the tournament's opening announcement.  
  
'Hey, Joey!' Yugi called to him, pushing his way through the crowd to get to his friend. 'What's up?'  
  
'Look!' chuckled Joey, pointing right ahead.  
  
Yugi looked.  
  
Standing a few yards ahead of them, his pearly hair combed back for once, his darting tawny eyes betraying a slight dislike of crowds, stood Ryou Bakura.  
  
'Joey, why are you laughing at Ryou?' Yugi looked at him harshly.  
  
'I dunno.' Said Joey, calming down. 'He just looks so awkward that's all. And he hasn't changed a bit.'  
  
'He's got taller.' Said Yugi.  
  
'Which is more than can be said abut you, huh buddy?' Joey teased.  
  
Yugi gave him a friendly punch, then hurried over to his old school friend.  
  
'Ryou!' he called.  
  
Ryou looked around and his huge dark eyes sparkled with delight.  
  
'Yugi!' he replied.  
  
'Ryou!' called Joey, overtaking Yugi.  
  
'Joey!' laughed Ryou.  
  
Joey got to him first and pulled him into a tight one-arm hug, ruffling his newly combed hair. 'Long time no see, buddy!' he laughed. 'And what have you been doing all this time?'  
  
Ryou smiled shyly. 'Well, I decided to go to a university in Oxford, England to study physics, literature and philosophy. I stayed there for a few years, got married and all that, but then I came back just a few weeks ago to look at a house on the outskirts. Lucky coincidence, eh?'  
  
'You're married, Ryou?' Yugi grinned.  
  
'Well – yes.' Ryou replied.  
  
'Congratulations, buddy!' Yugi grabbed Ryou's hand and pumped it up and down.  
  
'Thanks.' Said Ryou awkwardly.  
  
'Yugi's gonna get married too.' Joey hissed in Ryou's ear.  
  
'Really?' Ryou's eyes widened. 'Who to?'  
  
'Téa.' Whispered Joey.  
  
Bakura raised his eyebrows. 'Well I never!' he laughed. 'You and Téa? That's fantastic!'  
  
'You should come over and meet the baby some time.' Said Yugi. 'She's called Vicky and she's two months old in a week.'  
  
'Oh, it would be my pleasure!' smiled Ryou.  
  
Joey felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.  
  
'Huh?' he turned, to see a face he hadn't seen in a few weeks now. 'Tristan?'  
  
'Look, Joey. I wanna apologise for what I said that day. I've been true to my word and kept away from Serenity. I hope you're feeling a little better today.' He said, and turned to wander off.  
  
Joey stopped him.  
  
'All forgiven and forgotten, man.' He smiled. 'You're welcome to do whatever you want with Serenity now, as long as she agrees with you about it!'  
  
'Really? You sure about this?' Tristan turned and looked into his buddy's face.  
  
'Positive.' Said Joey. 'You here to watch the games?'  
  
'Sure am!' grinned Tristan.  
  
Their conversation was broken off when a car horn sounded, long and loud, from behind them. It continued to beep, and the purr of an engine could also begin to be heard.  
  
The crowd was parting for the vehicle, and Yugi, Bakura and Tristan all hurried to one side to avoid it.  
  
Joey, however, suddenly felt he didn't want to move. He didn't know why, he just didn't want to.  
  
The car, an electric blue Porsche convertible, came to a halt right behind him. Joey didn't look round.  
  
He heard the car window roll down.  
  
'Get outta my way, moron!'  
  
Joey recognised the voice instantly. He'd been waiting to hear it for the past eight years.  
  
# CW: Dun dun DUN! We all know who that is! Okey dokey, more updates soon! # 


	8. Eight

Eight  
  
# CW: *gasp* element6! Naughty, naughty word! Heh heh. Don't worry, just kiddin'! I LOVE YOU ALL, REVIEWERS! (Oops, this sounds like and Oscars award ceremony!) #  
  
The beeping and shouting stopped, and there was silence.  
  
The crowds that lined the path of the Porsche made no sound whatsoever.  
  
'Joey?'  
  
Joey heard this one word loud and clear through the hollow nothingness. Finally, he turned around.  
  
Behind the steering wheel of her car, staring in blank surprise, sat The Goddess herself.  
  
Wavy blonde hair, hard amethyst eyes, huge – earrings. Nothing had changed.  
  
And Joey was glad about that.  
  
He wandered slowly over to the car and looked in through the window.  
  
'Hey Mai.' He said quietly. 'Long time no see. You come to duel?'  
  
'That's one way of putting it, Wheeler.' Mai had obviously snapped out of her earlier shock and was her old self again. Joey was relieved that her old self was the old self he remembered so well. 'The way I would use, however, is 'I come to crush you into tiny-weeny pieces with my Duel Monsters, then jump on the pieces until they are liquidized, then feed that liquid to my pet viper, who will undoubtedly then die of knucklehead poisoning."  
  
'Ooo!' the crowd murmured.  
  
'Ok, well I guess you wanna beat me, huh?' Joey said dumbly.  
  
'Er – yeah.' Replied Mai.  
  
'So does this mean we're no longer friends, Mai?' Joey adapted a question he had asked once just after they first met.  
  
Mai reached out a hand and slapped it across his face.  
  
'If we are, what do you think THAT meant, Wheeler?' she sniffed, then wound her window back up and drove off.  
  
~I love it when she hurts me.~ thought Joey.  
  
'Joey! You Ok?' Yugi ran back up to him, followed by the other two.  
  
'Man, that was rough.' Said Tristan sympathetically.  
  
'You're tellin' me!' growled Joey.  
  
'What on earth was that for anyhow?' asked Ryou. 'You didn't do anything to her-'  
  
'You al-ways hurt the one you love-' sang Tristan. Joey hit him.  
  
~  
  
Mai bit her lip hard as she scoured the area for a parking space.  
  
What did I do that for?  
  
She had almost felt Joey's own pain when she hit him. It was the worst thing she had ever done to him, and there had been a few.  
  
Sure, she had slapped him before (A/N in the Japanese version), but that was for a reason.  
  
Am I turning into Superbitch or something? I don't hate him. If only I could just find the courage to tell him. I'm such a fucking coward!  
  
Mai screeched to a halt on double yellows. She didn't give a damn.  
  
Ok, now it's time for Ms Mai to do what she did worst.  
  
Apologise.  
  
~  
  
She wandered back to the square.  
  
She spotted the friends right away, with more than a little help from Yugi's vivid hair.  
  
She shuffled closer, and a devastating sight met her eyes.  
  
Someone else had just joined the group. Someone she recognised immediately.  
  
Fiery hair, blue green eyes, an obvious liking for dark coloured clothing.  
  
Seska Chance.  
  
Okey-dokey, that would have been fine but-  
  
She and Joey were kissing.  
  
Seriously kissing, not just like a peck.  
  
~GET YOUR SECOND-RATE MOUTH OFF 'A MY JOEY!~ screamed her brain.  
  
'Er – guys!' she called meekly instead.  
  
'Oh, hey Mai!' replied Yugi, waving.  
  
Joey pulled back and turned to his buddy. 'You're kidding, right?' he said, his eyes wide. Then he saw Mai again and blushed deeply.  
  
'Mai, we have a bone to pick with you, as it were.' Began Ryou, hurrying over. 'Why did you hit Joey back then?'  
  
'Yeah, well I came to – to – to APOLOGISE.' Mai spat that word out quickly as though it would burn if she kept it in. 'I guess I just wasn't prepared to see you again, Joey, and I started acting a little bit weird.'  
  
'Weird's right.' Grunted Joey.  
  
'Listen, just try and be mature enough to accept my apology!' pouted Mai.  
  
'You two are both acting like a pair of kids.' Ryou spoke up, sounding more like a mom than anything. 'Look, I know meeting old friends can take you back a few years, but please act like responsible adults, Ok?'  
  
'Looks like we don't need to.' Grouched Joey. 'After all, we've got mommy Ryou here to look after us, huh?'  
  
Ryou blushed and sank into the backdrop again.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
'Er – hey Mai.' Seska smiled uneasily.  
  
'Hello.' replied Mai curtly.  
  
'Hey, it looks like something's happening!' exclaimed Tristan unnecessarily loudly.  
  
Indeed, there was something going on. A shape emerged from the top of the KaibaCorp office scraper. It was Kaiba's chopper, or at least, one of his many.  
  
Just as they had all those years ago, advertising screens all around the city switched to a view of Seto Kaiba, leaning out from his helicopter, holding up a megaphone.  
  
'Duellists, welcome to the Battle City Reunion Tournament!' he began, much more warmly than last time. 'After the competition eight years ago turned out such a – ahem – success, KaibaCorp decided to throw a second to commemorate it. All you newcomers, good luck. Welcome back to all the old- hands, especially last years champion, Yugi Motou, and the finalists who made it – Ryou Bakura, Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler! Let the duels begin!'  
  
Instantly, Joey felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
'Good morning, Wheeler!' a slightly nasal voice sounded in his ear. Joey rolled his eyes. He knew who this was.  
  
'Yo Weev- AAAARGH!' It was the biggest shock since the first duel with Yami Bakura in the shadow realm. Back then he'd thought that was the only time he'd ever turn round to see a giant standing behind him. 'W-W-W-Weevil?'  
  
'Hello, titch. Yes, it finally happened.' Weevil grinned, his glasses flashing down, (I say DOWN) on Joey's bewildered face. 'Now I can look down on you in two ways – talent-wise and height-wise.'  
  
LOOKING down was actually quite an understatement. BENDING down was more like it. Weevil now towered above the heads of the tallest people in the crowd. He must have been six foot seven.  
  
'Yugi, you're a short guy, tell me this isn't fair!' exclaimed Joey.  
  
'Actually Joey, I won't.' said Yugi. 'Good for him, I say.'  
  
Weevil raised his eyebrows slightly at Yugi. This was obviously the first time anyone had said anything like that to him.  
  
'I – I was just wondering if you wanted to duel.' He stammered.  
  
'Sure, buddy!' smiled Yugi. 'But first, how've you been all this time, huh Weevil?'  
  
'Ah yes.' Weevil had come to rest halfway between his evil, cackling, demonic old self and his surprised-to-be-acknowledged-as-a-real-human-being new self. 'Allow me to introduce my wife (Here u go, Weevil'sGirl, you better want it bad!), Rain. We've only been married a month.'  
  
Out from behind Weevil's towering form stepped a woman. She was smaller than him, but still tall compared to Téa, Serenity or Mai. Her long, mahogany hair hung down the back of her black hooded sweater and her glittering silver eyes shimmered behind her tiny pewter-framed glasses.  
  
'Lucky guy.' Grunted Tristan quietly.  
  
'Hey!' grinned Rain. 'So I hear you're old acquaintances of Weevil's. Congratulations on your – er – however many wins, Yugi.'  
  
'Gee, thanks.' Blushed the small guy, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
'Well, what're you waiting for?' Rain gave Weevil a little nudge in the small of his back. 'See if you can make this the first duel of the tournament!'  
  
Weevil reached into his pocket and brought out his duel-device. This was an advanced model of the old duel-disks. They were tiny. Basically, the whole, full sized disk was compacted into this tiny square. When a little switched was flicked, the whole structure folded out in under three seconds. (A/N Watch out for your fingers, folks! Oh, and er – don't set it off in your pocket. Yugi tried that once, and it later became his favourite party trick – Téa enjoyed it especially. However, a few pairs of ripped pants later, he realised this little game weren't no good for his wallet.)  
  
~  
  
'Listen, Sanumun, I've been thinking - ' Seto Kaiba turned to the brunette who was flicking through his deck, leaning against his polished desk. 'Maybe I don't wanna do this. Maybe I'd just prefer to live a quiet life from now on, with my wife and my Duel Monsters and the twins that are on the way (uh oh, double trouble when Mokuba finds out). Maybe I don't wanna rule the world.'  
  
'Seto, how can you say that?' Sanumun slammed the cards down and rounded on him. 'You've worked so hard for this. Think, if you didn't go through with it, so much of your life would be wasted!'  
  
'Look, I don't even know why I trusted you in the first place.' Snapped Kaiba. 'I don't know you. You could be anyone!'  
  
'You trusted me,' hissed Sanumun, her nose inches from Seto's, 'because I seemed so familiar, is that right? Because you felt you knew exactly who I was.'  
  
'Who are you?' asked Kaiba in the same tone.  
  
'I am Sanumun Kaiba, the Egyptian sorcerer's elder sister.' Replied Sanumun grandly. 'I, just as you are, am reincarnated and I have returned to help you, my brother. To help you regain control of the world!'  
  
A flashback. Kaiba hadn't witnessed one of these in so long.  
  
~ 'Seto! Do not give up! Fight them, for your own sake. You know what you rightfully deserve!'  
  
Kaiba struggled against the powerful arms of the pharaoh's men. He himself was strong and able, but he couldn't take on all of them.  
  
'Sanu!' he called back to the woman that stood in the doorway with dread in her eyes. 'I cannot do this. Trust me, though, I will find a way to win, though it may take more than a lifetime!'  
  
Seto was dragged back through the great doors and a blast of hot air from the spreading desert hit him hard in the face.  
  
The gleam of the axe glittered in his captor's eyes - ~  
  
'Sanu.' Murmured Seto as he came to his senses.  
  
~  
  
Much to the annoyance of Téa and Mai, Yugi dragged everyone (including Weevil and Rain) back to his house for an evening meal.  
  
Yugi had scraped a victory from the earlier duel (A/N sorry I avoided it – I hate duel scenes. BO-RING!), but it didn't seem such a big deal as there was nothing much at stake. Weevil wasn't out or anything – he'd beaten a passer-by a little later and won his locator card.  
  
Joey had called Serenity over too, and everyone made sure there was an obvious space next to Tristan, so the pair of them could make up for lost time.  
  
'I'm so glad we've all met up again.' Téa had warmed up to having so many guests when she'd seen all the old faces. 'I mean, imagine still being such close friends after all these years. I guess it's to do with having been through so much together. Heck, if we weren't all friends, I guess none of us would have made it through that awful time eight years ago. Isn't friendship so-'  
  
'Quite agree Téa, quite agree.' Interrupted Bakura, tucking into his last piece of pie. 'This is excellent, by the way.' He added.  
  
Téa grinned.  
  
'So, uh, we're all together, but where's Duke?' asked Serenity.  
  
Tristan stiffened up at the name, as if he was a cat and someone had shouted 'RATSSS!'  
  
'Well, I haven't seen him a-' The bell rang from downstairs in the shop, cutting Yugi off mid-sentence. 'Dang!' he cursed. 'I turned the sign round, I'm sure I did!'  
  
He leapt up from the table and hurried off.  
  
'Kids, huh?' laughed Téa. Then Vicky started crying. 'Coming, sweetie!' she called, and she was gone too.  
  
There was a thundering of two pairs of feet up the stairs.  
  
'Guys, you've heard the term 'talk of the Devil', huh?' Yugi called from outside the room. 'Well, guess what, talk of the Devlin!'  
  
He appeared round the door, followed by a man bearing a familiar face.  
  
He smiled around at them all, showing his sparkling teeth, then winked at Serenity. Tristan flinched again.  
  
'Hey guys.' Duke brushed a loose strand of jet black hair back behind his pierced ear. 'I got your last letter by the way, Serenity. You sure have a way with words.'  
  
'Serenity? You've been writing to this jerk?' Tristan scowled.  
  
'Oh, come on man! Cut your buddy a break after eight whole years! Anyway, I was just wondering if, after you've finished your meal, you'd like to come out to the arcades. Ok, I know we're kinda old for it now, but for old times sake?'  
  
'Sure, Duke!' replied Serenity immediately.  
  
'I'll tag along then, just to make sure it doesn't get messy.' Growled Tristan.  
  
'This'll be a great chance to catch up on everything. I'll go tell Téa!' Yugi scuttled off, beaming.  
  
'I'll come along too.' Nodded Bakura.  
  
'Hey, do we count as old friends or should we make ourselves scarce?' asked Rain.  
  
'Sure, you guys can come.' Shrugged Duke nonchalantly.  
  
'I'll stay.' Grunted Joey. 'There'll probably be kids from my school there. I'm a janitor, Duke, and you can laugh all you want.'  
  
'Oh, Joey!' tutted Seska. 'Well, I'm going anyway. How about you, Mai?'  
  
'Arcades? Me?' Mai raised an eyebrow. 'Sorry, hon, I think not.'  
  
Seska looked a little suspicious, but when the group left she simply hugged Joey and said 'Bye! Have fun!'  
  
The more Joey thought about this later, the worse it sounded.  
  
The little tinkling bell from below told Joey that he and Mai were alone.  
  
There was an awkward silence, broken only by a nervous clearing of throats.  
  
'So-' began Joey, but cut himself off mid-sentence. 'Oh, God damnit Mai. There's something I gotta tell ya.'  
  
# CW: Dun dun DUN! Nee-hee-hee! More cliffies! Ten-kih, sorry if I'm pestering you, but my e-mail might be playing up. Did u get my e-mails? # 


	9. Nine

Nine  
  
# CW: Ah, yes. Where were we? Uh, I've forgotten. Maybe we should just go right back to the beginning and start again. Nee-hee! Jus' kiddin'. It was the horrible cliffie. #  
  
They sat down on Yugi's couch and Joey prepared to tell Mai what he'd been wanting to say for all these years.  
  
'Look, you may not have guessed it, but there's a reason for my dating Seska.' He began quietly.  
  
'Because you love her?' Mai interrupted irritably. 'Because you thought you had so much in common and she was so pretty and you were so lonely?'  
  
'No, Mai. Just hear me out.' Said Joey.  
  
'I don't wanna lecture about relationships and how you're so happy that you're not single anymore.' Snapped Mai.  
  
'It's – because – of – YOU!' Joey interrupted at the top of his lungs. 'I am dating her because I wanted to get to you.'  
  
'Why the heck would you wanna do that?' sneered Mai.  
  
'Because I love you!' Joey blurted out. 'Mai, I've thought of nothing but you ever since you left eight years ago. I love you. When you turned up at the tournament, it was like a dream come true. Then you hit me and it turned into the worst nightmare possible.' Joey's voice dropped to almost a murmur. 'Mai, could you ever love me in return?'  
  
'Joey, I knew this would come up someday.' Mai sat back with a sigh. 'I already know how you feel, but I thought you'd tell me when we were both happily settled and there was no way we could possibly get together. You'd say: 'Mai, I had such a crush on you back then!' And I'd say: 'Yeah, I know!' And we'd laugh and say no more about it.'  
  
'Mai, I asked you-'  
  
'Joey, let me put it this way. Love sucks. I've never had a relationship that I didn't want to break. I've been married once, but that was just for publicity, and I got a divorce like, a week later anyway. I've been truly in love once as well, but I could never be with that guy, no matter how much I wanted to. I'm sorry, but I wanna stay single from now on, huh?'  
  
Joey clenched his fists in anguish.  
  
'Mai, you're just – just – arggh!' Joey whacked the arm of the couch with all his might.  
  
'I'm sorry, Joey, but that's the way it's gonna be.' Mai folded her arms sternly. 'What're you gonna do about it? Dump me? Ha!'  
  
'Mai, just – PLEEEAAASE!' Joey gave up aggression and rolled off the couch onto his knees.  
  
'Please what?' Mai sniffed, although she was clearly enjoying the attention. 'Please love you? Joey, I'll love who I want.'  
  
'Ok.' Joey sighed. 'I've been a jerk. It's just, well, the moment I saw you in the car back then, I knew I didn't wanna be with Seska anymore. I wanted you. That's all I'm gonna say. I'll see you around, huh?' Joey heaved himself heavily from the couch and trudged down the stairs into the shop, then out through the door, turning the sign on the way.  
  
Yugi had forgotten.  
  
Joey swallowed hard as he wandered along the sidewalk.  
  
He could feel something welling up inside him that he didn't want to come out (A/N No, it wasn't Téa's cooking, and no it wasn't gas).  
  
He sniffed a couple of times and cleared his throat to get rid of it. He'd always hated men who cry, and he wasn't about to become one.  
  
But eight years-  
  
It wasn't worth thinking about. Only a numbskull wastes that amount of time waiting for someone who isn't worth the mud beneath his shoes.  
  
That was Mai, alright. Worthless. She may have posy clothes, a posy car and a posy career, but she was worthless.  
  
But eight years-  
  
~  
  
'I won't do it! I've had enough, Sanu!'  
  
'Brother!'  
  
'No. I don't care what happens now. I'm a different guy.'  
  
'You mustn't be, brother! Think of what you could achieve!'  
  
'No, Sanu.'  
  
'Yes, brother!'  
  
'Leave me in peace. I don't want this.'  
  
'Well, I do.' Hissed Sanu as she stalked out of the room. If Seto hadn't the nerve, she had.  
  
No more dallying with this pathetic tournament.  
  
~  
  
'Nice one, Joey!'  
  
'Thanks Mako. Man, it's weird seeing everyone again after so long.'  
  
'You said it! Why, I saw Rex Raptor yesterday and I barely recognised him!'  
  
'Yeah, we met Weevil and he's taller than me now!' laughed Joey, stowing his duel device back in his pocket along with the two locator cards he'd won from his old friend.  
  
'Wha'?' Mako was dumbstruck.  
  
'It's true!' grinned Joey.  
  
'Well, catch you later, friend.' Smiled Mako. 'I must go and see to it that I stay in the tournament.'  
  
'That's the spirit, man! Whoop the socks off of them!' Joey grinned, slapping his friend on the muscular shoulder.  
  
Mako gave him the thumbs up and wandered off.  
  
'Yo! Mako!' Joey called after him. 'Any news of your dad?'  
  
'You bet!' Mako beamed. 'He's alive and well. He was living on an island, and man, was he a sight to look at!'  
  
Joey laughed. 'See ya round, Mako!' he called, then turned his back to wander back to the rest of the group.  
  
He crashed straight into another man.  
  
'Hey! Watch it!' he was about to exclaim, when he noticed that the guy was Mokuba Kaiba, his forehead shiny with sweat, his hair in even more of a tangled mess.  
  
'You Ok, tiger?' he asked.  
  
'Joey, the weird woman's got Sandra!' Mokuba panted. 'I need to tell the guys now!'  
  
'Who's Sandra?' Joey was confused.  
  
'My girlfriend! You know, the blonde one?' Mokuba was agitated.  
  
'How many others are there?' Joey could tell he was really starting to bug the youth.  
  
'Where are the guys?' persisted Mokuba.  
  
'Just over here. Come on!'  
  
Joey and Mokuba hurried over to the group standing quite a way off.  
  
'Great duelling, Jo-' began Seska, but Mokuba interrupted.  
  
'Yugi! Guys, come on! That woman's got my girlfriend!'  
  
'Woman?' Yugi look up at the dark haired teen.  
  
'You know, the one who was after my brother.'  
  
'Come on guys! We're gonna help!' said Yugi gallantly.  
  
'Bu-' began Duke, but Tristan grabbed him by the collar and dragged him along behind the rest of the group.  
  
'Where was she taking her?' asked Mai.  
  
'I'll show you.' Mokuba began to run and the others followed.  
  
Mokuba led them down and alley, then another, then took a left turn.  
  
He stopped dead in front of an old warehouse.  
  
'So - that's where they've got the girl, huh?' said Rain nonchalantly, leaning against a wall.  
  
'Yeah, this is where she took Sandra.' Said Mokuba.  
  
'Do you hear anything?' asked Seska.  
  
'Yeah, your big mouth yapping.' Snapped Mai.  
  
'Let me go, God damn you!' Duke snarled at Tristan.  
  
'Ssh!' Yugi put a finger to his lips.  
  
'What, do you hear something?' hissed Joey.  
  
'Not likely with all the noise you guys are making.' Weevil pointed out.  
  
There was a small chuckle.  
  
'Ah! What was that?' Serenity clung to Duke, making Tristan growl.  
  
'Up here!'  
  
'Oh, goodness me!' Ryou jumped out of his skin as he looked up.  
  
Above their heads, suspended in mid air, floated the white-caped figure of a young woman, a glowing belt-like thing around her waist.  
  
'Oh, for all those who don't know, my name's Sanumun.' She said matter-of- factly. 'Welcome, my friends. I knew you'd go squealing as soon as I caught the girl, Mokuba. Thank you for that.'  
  
'Hand her over, Sanumun!' Yugi's voice had gained a sudden power.  
  
Most of his companions recognised this instantly as the voice of Yami, the ancient Egyptian pharaoh.  
  
'Ah, I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence, my liege.' Sneered Sanumun mockingly.  
  
'Enough of that, just give the girl to us and there will be no trouble.'  
  
'Oh, but pharaoh, I WANT trouble.' Cackled Sanumun.  
  
'Now she's starting to sound like my old spirit of the millennium ring.' Muttered Ryou.  
  
'You'll have to play this MY way.' Sanumun sneered.  
  
'Oh yeah?' Joey growled. 'Make us!'  
  
'Shouldn't have said that.' Muttered Mai.  
  
'You know what, I think I will.' Sanumun raised both arms and brought them down suddenly.  
  
The earth itself began to rumble, loose splinters of concrete and stone skittering about on the surface. (A/N cheesy, I know.)  
  
All of a sudden, the ground beneath them cracked and caved in.  
  
They fell, arms flailing although they knew it was hopeless.  
  
The dust began to clear and Ryou sat up, coughing.  
  
'Is everyone mildly alive?' he asked.  
  
Everyone agreed that they were, apart from Duke who insisted that he was dead and seemed certain that he would not be resurrected until all danger had passed.  
  
One by one, the friends heaved themselves to their feet and looked round.  
  
They were obviously in an underground level of the warehouse. It spread out much further than the top floor.  
  
The floor was made from concrete and the walls were smeared with damp.  
  
It was freezing. Rain shivered as she scanned the area.  
  
'Can anyone see a way out?' she asked.  
  
'I'm dead.' Replied Duke, out of the blue.  
  
'That's nice.' Weevil said, to shut the dark-haired man up.  
  
'Look, I don't like the look of this.' Said Yugi. 'I mean, being trapped underground by a woman with strange powers, that can't be good, can it?'  
  
'Hmm, let's think-' said Mai sarcastically, scratching her head. 'No.'  
  
'Mokie!' A disembodied voice echoed around the hollow space.  
  
'Sandra? Where are you?' Mokuba looked urgently this way and that.  
  
'She's here!'  
  
Sanumun appeared again, her chestnut hair rippling as she descended through the hole the gang had just fallen through.  
  
In her fist, she held the arm of a young woman, who was struggling and flailing her skinny arms about wildly in an attempt to break free.  
  
'Let her go, Sanumun!' Mokuba growled, but Yami out an arm out in front of him.  
  
'No, Mokuba.' He said quietly, 'If she wants to do this her way, we'll play along.'  
  
'So.' He turned to the levitating woman. 'What do you want in return for the girl?'  
  
Sanumun threw her head back and let out a long, shrill laugh.  
  
'My pharaoh.' She sneered. 'You know what I want! I wanted it in my last life, the life that I and my brother forfeited because of our unquenchable lust for it, and I still want it now!'  
  
'Who are you?' hissed Yami.  
  
'Remember the sorcerer, my pharaoh? Look at me. Tell me who I am.'  
  
Yami looked deep into that pale face, into the icy blue eyes, hard with pain from the past, but glowing with determination for the future. The eyes of his rival.  
  
'Kaiba.' He muttered under his breath. 'You-' He began, a glimmer of recognition in his own violet eyes. 'You are the sorcerer's sister.'  
  
'That is correct, pharaoh, now tell me what I want.'  
  
'The same thing your brother wanted those thousands of years ago. My power.'  
  
'You are getting good at this game, aren't you Yami?' mocked Sanumun, gripping Sandra tighter. 'Now, what will you do? Save your little friend's sweetheart or run to keep your title safe?'  
  
'You must think me mad!' snarled Yami. 'I will do neither, yet.'  
  
'Ah, you have the usual in mind, do you?' Sanumun's eyes glimmered.  
  
'Yes, a duel.' Said Yami. (A/N AAAAAAAAARGH! Oh well, I knew it would have to come into it. I hate Yami's 'settle every damn thing with a duel' philosophy!) 'You win, Kaiba can have my title and anything else he might possibly want. I win and I keep my title and get Sandra back, agreed?'  
  
Sanumun smirked. 'Agreed.' She said venomously.  
  
# CW: 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *gasp for breath* I'm gonna have to write a duel scene! I hate these! Urgh! They're sooooo boring! Down with Duel Monsters, let's all just have a nice social scandal instead! # 


	10. Ten

Ten  
  
# CW: It's big, it's cheesy, it's one hundred percent BO-RING! You guessed it, it's a duel scene! (God deliver us!) #  
  
Yami pulled out his duel device and set it up for 'action'.  
  
'I'm warning you, there is an easier way.' He said ominously, 'This is your last chance to hand Sandra over.'  
  
'You? Warning me?' Sanumun laughed maliciously. 'Well, we'll soon see who needs the warning.'  
  
'Just go on thinking like that, Sanumun.' Said Yami sarcastically.  
  
'That is precisely what I will do.' Replied Sanumun.  
  
There was a pause as they attempted to stare each other down.  
  
Mokuba's mobile phone began to ring.  
  
'Uh – I gotta take this. Wait a sec.' Mokuba reached into his pocket, blushing furiously in the manner you probably would be familiar with if you were Mokuba and had just broken the strong force of silence between two extremely powerful reincarnated ancient Egyptian beings who were squaring up for a duel over your sweetheart, not to mention the rest of the world. (Anyone in here familiar with such happenings? Anyone?)  
  
(A/N Sorry! A moment of comic relief there. Not really, I'm just stalling so I don't have to start writing the DUEL SCENE!!! Nooo! Don't make me!)  
  
Ignoring Mokuba and his moment of embarrassment, Yami and Sanumun began their (A/N AAAAAARGH!) duel.  
  
Yami drew first. The card he had just pulled from his deck would be of no use to him yet (A/N Just to break a cheesy tradition), but a strategy was already beginning to form in his mind.  
  
(A/N I KNOW Yami hasn't got some of these cards in his deck, but I play with a combo Kaiba/Joey deck with some packs thrown in. I'm not familiar with many strategies other than my own. BTW, they're using the ancient rules here.)  
  
'I summon Monster Egg in attack mode!' he cried, placing the card firmly.  
  
A hologram of a large, brownish egg appeared on the before them, two little red eyes gleaming through a crack in its surface.  
  
'Then I play these two magic cards.' Yami continued, slotting them in his magic and trap card zone.  
  
They appeared face down, floating above the field.  
  
Sanumun cackled. 'King of Games, eh? My brother must have been asleep when you beat him. I play Mystical Space Typhoon and order it to destroy the magic card on the left!'  
  
A giant whirlwind-like form appeared in the middle of the field, radiating thin streaks of lightning. It gaped wider and wider, the strong gusts buffeting the duellists and spectators.  
  
Sanumun turned back when the blast was over. Her cold blue eyes betrayed her calm posture. She was confused.  
  
The card on the left remained.  
  
Yami raised his eyebrows mockingly. 'I played Fake Trap.' He explained. 'When a magic or trap card is up for destruction, that card may take its place.'  
  
Sanumun didn't look impressed.  
  
'What was the point in that, pharaoh?' she sighed.  
  
'Just look at your hand.' Replied Yami. 'It's highly unlikely that there's another trap or magic removal card there now, eh? I just had to be sure you had none in your hand before I could play this.'  
  
He revealed the card Black Luster Ritual.  
  
Joey's jaw dropped.  
  
'Man, Yugi! Lucky, lucky draw!'  
  
Yami winked at him.  
  
Sanumun smirked.  
  
'Now I sacrifice my Monster Egg from the field and Curse of Dragon from my hand to summon the mighty Black Luster Soldier!' roared Yami, slamming the blue card on the monster zone of his device as egg on the field disappeared in an explosion of white light.  
  
'This is gonna be the quickest finish in duelling history!' observed Duke.  
  
The mighty warrior appeared on the field, his curved sword gleaming, his dark slender armour shimmering.  
  
Sanumun smirked.  
  
'I will place this card face down, and that will end my turn.' Yami slotted the magic card in and stepped back.  
  
Sanumun finished smirking and began her turn.  
  
'You may find this move somewhat familiar, Mokuba.' She said after drawing. 'I summon Lord of Dragons!'  
  
The figure in the dragon skull helmet flashed onto the field.  
  
'Don't recognise it yet?' she asked Mokuba. 'Oh well. Perhaps this will help. I equip my monster with the Flute of Summoning Dragon!'  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened. 'It can't be!' he muttered.  
  
'Flute of Summoning Dragon allows me to summon any dragon from my deck.' Sanumun explained to the other duellist who clearly knew what it did. 'If I was my brother, you'd know exactly which monster I would choose.'  
  
'Yes, but you're not your brother.' Noted Yami. 'Therefore you can't have that monster, as there are only three in the world.'  
  
'Well, right on two counts.' Sanumun went back to smirking. 'I am not my brother and there are only three of this monster in the world, but as you see-' Sanumun placed a card on the monster card zone. 'That won't exactly stop me from using it.'  
  
The mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon unfurled from the pure white ball that had brought it to the field.  
  
'You stole his card!' snapped Mokuba. 'You stole my card!' bellowed a deeper voice at the same time.  
  
'Kaiba?' Yami turned with the rest of his friends to see the twenty-six- year-old CEO descending on the ladder of his chopper through the hole Sanumun had created.  
  
'I called my brother before.' He explained, leaping the last metre. 'He told me you were in a spot of bother with this double-crosser.' He glared icily at his reincarnated sister. 'Sanu, kindly tell me what you are doing with my Blue Eyes?'  
  
'Brother, I was winning back your honour! Forgive me!'  
  
Kaiba snorted. 'This duel is invalid.' He said. 'It is being executed using stolen cards.'  
  
'Seth (A/N Seto's Egyptian name, for those who don't know), I don't want a valid duel, I want you as pharaoh!' snapped Sanumun.  
  
'Give me my card.' Hissed Kaiba. 'You can't duel Yugi.'  
  
'Take your blasted Dragon!' Sanumun hurled the card at Seto. 'And you, boy, you can have the girl back.' As she said this, Sandra, who had been bound by the glowing rope and had floated, gagged, a few metres off the floor, was let loose and fell to the ground. Mokuba hurried to her side.  
  
'But I will defeat the pharaoh!' she suddenly shrieked, and let out a torrent of energy straight at Yami.  
  
Yami was ready to block it, but Joey moved before he thought.  
  
'No!' he cried, throwing himself in front of his best friend.  
  
'Joey!' this was one thing Joey hadn't counted on.  
  
Seska and Mai both hurried forwards, but Seska got there first, leaping out in front of her lover.  
  
'Shit! Seska, NO!'  
  
It was too late.  
  
The young woman was caught in the chest by the great force and thrown back hard against the wall.  
  
She slid down and crumbled at the bottom.  
  
'Oh my God!' Joey looked back, but didn't move at first.  
  
'You must not touch my friend!' he roared at Sanumun.  
  
'Joey, go and see to Seska.' Said Yami. 'I can take her.'  
  
Joey nodded and patted his friend on the scrawny shoulder.  
  
He sprinted over to where Seska lay. Mai was already there.  
  
Seska's fiery hair spilled over her face and haloed her head.  
  
There was something spreading out from that halo, however. Something scarlet.  
  
Seska's head was bleeding heavily.  
  
Tears immediately filled Joey's eyes. Seska looked up at him with her deep ocean eyes. She knew what was going to happen.  
  
'Sorry, Joey.' She muttered.  
  
'For what? It was my own fucking fault!' Joey buried his hands in his hair.  
  
'This isn't fair.' Sighed Seska. 'I wanted to be with you forever.'  
  
Joey felt more than guilty. The shame filled him to the brim and escaped through his eyes in tears.  
  
'I know.' He said simply, the shame trickling heavily down his cheeks.  
  
'I love you.' Seska relaxed entirely and closed her eyes.  
  
Joey wanted to kill himself there and then. If only he could have said the same in return. But his heart rested with the woman by his side, her slender hand on his shoulder, his only source of comfort.  
  
He bent down and kissed Seska gently on the forehead. She didn't move.  
  
It was over.  
  
(A/N I don't own Not Like the Other Girls by The Rasmus, although I have altered it slightly to fit in with this story.)  
  
No more blame You were destined to keep me sane Should've rescued the flame Should've rescued the flame in your heart.  
  
No more blood Should've been there for you my love Should've stood by your side The world has forsaken my girl.  
  
Should've known it would end this way Should've known from the start it could not be. When you've loved and you've lost someone You know what it feels like to lose.  
  
She's fading away Away from this world. Drifting like a feather She was not like the other girls. She lived in the clouds And talked to the birds Hopeless little one She was not like the other girls I know.  
  
No more shame She has felt too much pain in her life. In her mind she repeated the words All the love you put out will return to you  
  
Should've known it would end this way. Should've known from the start it could not be. When you've loved and you've lost someone You know what it feels like to lose.  
  
She's fading away Away from this world Drifting like a feather She was not like the other girls. She lived in the clouds And talked to the birds Hopeless little one She was not like the other girls I know.  
  
# CW: Ouch! My heart is broken! Well, she had to go, but I feel sorry for her. I'm sorry that bit was so cheesy, but hey, if it wasn't, it wouldn't be Yu-Gi-Oh! That's why I love it so much! Happy, DayDreamerz? I killed Seska. (:-( # 


	11. Eleven

Eleven  
  
# CW: Ok, let's get back into the action. (Don't feel bad, DayDreamerz, I was going to do it anywayz) #  
  
Sanumun sent another energy beam spiralling towards Yami, but an eye symbol on his forehead appeared, glowing gold, and the blast was blocked by an invisible force.  
  
'OBLIVIATE!' he roared, and Sanumun was struck to the bone by something unseen. She fell backwards and seemed to smash into a million pieces.  
  
'I hate having to do that.' Muttered Yami, stowing his duel device away.  
  
He hurried over to where the rest of his friends now stood, leaning over the lifeless form of Seska Chance.  
  
Joey had her limp hand tightly in his, and he was sobbing heavily into Mai's bosom. She didn't seem to mind. She had an arm round him and was muttering words of assurance.  
  
'I'm sorry, Yugi.' Rain looked up at the duellist. 'She's gone.'  
  
Yugi noticed Téa was crying too. After all, he remembered, Seska had been her friend for years. He hurried over to comfort her.  
  
Weevil took off his glasses to wipe a tear from his eye and Bakura was biting his lip very hard, his fists clenched.  
  
Kaiba had his arm round Mokuba, who had his arm round Sandra.  
  
Duke and Tristan were both comforting Serenity.  
  
'Joey.' Said Mai softly, and Joey looked up. 'I'm really, truly sorry about this. She thought it was her fault, you thought it was your fault, but it's truly my fault.' Joey was amazed. This was very un-Mai-like. 'If I'd at least kept in touch with you, you wouldn't have felt the need to date Seska and she wouldn't have died here. If only I wasn't so cold.'  
  
Joey shook his head, unwilling to believe that this goddess was to blame for Seska's death. He let go of the dead girl's hand and threw both his arms around Mai, sobbing harder than ever.  
  
Futilely, Téa called an ambulance.  
  
The twelve (A/N I think that's all of them) friends climbed out of the hole using the ladder from Kaiba's chopper.  
  
The white vehicle arrived, sirens flashing, and the men scrambled down into the dark depths. They emerged again with the young woman on a stretcher, but they turned to the friends with regret in their eyes.  
  
'Dead on the scene.' One announced. 'We're truly sorry.'  
  
Mai pulled Joey closer, although his tears were gone now.  
  
~  
  
Seska's parents were informed and the funeral took place a few days later.  
  
In the stone chapel, Joey stood beside the coffin, wearing a black tux. He gazed into the dead face of the woman he had spent so much time with in the past few months of her life, the woman whose very life he had exploited to get to another.  
  
He didn't cry. His well of tears had long since run dry. Inside, though, he was tearing himself apart. It was all his fault.  
  
He felt an arm slip through his.  
  
'I wish I'd been a little kinder to her.' Said Mai from underneath her small, stylish black hat. 'I felt, since she was the underdog, she wasn't worth my time.'  
  
'Would you say that at my funeral?' Joey smiled half-heartedly.  
  
'Joey, I wouldn't be able to go to your funeral. I would be too wrapped up in my own.'  
  
This remark confused Joey slightly, but inside he understood what she was saying.  
  
~  
  
Joey went home early, along with a three of his friends. He hadn't wanted to speak to Seska's family.  
  
His speech at the service had been hard enough. He had looked round at all the devastated faces of the relatives of Seska Chance, and choked half his words back down his throat.  
  
They met up at Yugi's house again. The minder that Téa had hired was just leaving and Vicky was sound asleep for once.  
  
Yugi and Téa silently went to make a meal, leaving himself and Mai to sit on the couch where he had told Mai his feelings.  
  
Now it was Mai's turn.  
  
'Joey, maybe we should talk.' She said. 'Not here, though. My second cousin runs a fancy joint down the road from here.'  
  
'Sure, Mai.' Joey was confused. 'Are you asking me - '  
  
'On a date? No.' Said Mai. 'Well, whatever you want, really. I mean, it wouldn't be right for us to go out right after Seska's funeral, would it?'  
  
'I dunno.' Replied Joey. 'Maybe Seska would want this. I mean, for me to find another companion.'  
  
Mai's artistic face flushed a little.  
  
'Yugi!' she called. 'Joey and I are going now! Don't bother with our meals, it's Ok!'  
  
'Sure!' Yugi called back through, sounding slightly confused.  
  
Mai ad Joey hurried downstairs and grabbed their coats.  
  
On the way out, Mai turned the sign on the door.  
  
Yugi had forgotten again.  
  
~  
  
They wandered down the street in silence, heading towards the movie theatre.  
  
Joey could see that Mai was bursting to tell him what it was she had to say.  
  
He fingered the little velvet covered box in his pocket.  
  
Well, so was he.  
  
No. He couldn't do it. This was wrong. This was insulting Seska.  
  
'Mai, I can't do this.' He said quietly. 'Maybe you were right all along. We shouldn't be doing this right after Seska's funeral.'  
  
He turned and started to walk away.  
  
'Joey, wait!'  
  
He heard high-heeled footsteps racing after him.  
  
A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him back round.  
  
Mai thrust her face towards him, taking him by surprise.  
  
Before he knew it, their lips were together.  
  
Guiltily, he let all thoughts of Seska dissolve in his mind and he kissed Mai back, his hands on her waist.  
  
Laughing, Mai pulled Joey into the nearby alley.  
  
~  
  
Mokuba knocked on Seto's office door.  
  
'Come in.' muttered a tired voice.  
  
'Seto, I came to apologise.' Mokuba began before he was even through the door. 'I've been a jerk to you and you didn't deserve it.'  
  
Kaiba locked his slender fingers together and smiled in an amused way over his desk.  
  
'How exactly have you been a jerk?' he asked his younger brother.  
  
'Well, I went out and got these done without you knowing, for one thing.' Mokuba ran a finger along the piercings in his eyebrow. 'And I'm always answering you back and I always do the opposite to what you say these days.'  
  
Kaiba sighed, still smiling. 'Mokuba, it's Ok.' He said. 'Jesus, I acted far worse than you when I was your age, remember?'  
  
Mokuba couldn't remember a single time when his perfect brother had done anything wrong.  
  
'Anyway, now I've got something to tell you.' Continued Seto, slightly nervously. 'You see, Hazel and I are expecting...'  
  
'She's pregnant, huh?' Mokuba said. 'Am I right?'  
  
'Well, yeah.' Said Kaiba. 'She has been for two months. We kept it from you because we thought you'd be mad. It's twins.'  
  
Mokuba looked like a thundercloud. His dark brows knitted together angrily.  
  
Then, suddenly, it was as if the sun had come out over his face.  
  
'Wahoo!' he leapt in the air. 'I'm gonna be an uncle!'  
  
Kaiba smiled in relief.  
  
~  
  
'Hey, get outta there, you dirty rascals!' a cop had found Joey and Mai's hiding place. He shone a torch straight in their eyes, leaning on his motorbike.  
  
Joey and Mai broke apart, tumbled out of the alley and ran hand in hand down the main street.  
  
The cop shook his head in an amused way and drove off, his light casting eerie shadows along the road.  
  
Joey and Mai stopped, laughing their heads off.  
  
Joey kissed Mai again and they started to laugh once more.  
  
'So where's the flashy place, huh?' Joey asked Mai after they'd both calmed down.  
  
'Here.' Said Mai simply, gesturing up at a sign on a shop just in front of them.  
  
Claudette's Fine Foods.  
  
'Damn!' Joey burst out laughing.  
  
'What?' Mai stood firm, hands on her hips.  
  
Joey gradually stopped laughing. It looked as if there was a dull pain glowing in his eyes.  
  
'Mai, this is the place Seska and I went on our first date.' Said Joey. 'We got banned.'  
  
Mai smiled and put a hand on Joey's shoulder.  
  
'Ah, well.' She smiled this was worth it, huh?'  
  
'You bet!' Joey turned and kissed her again.  
  
# CW: Awwww! This ain't the end, by the way. One or two more chapters oughta do it. # 


	12. Twelve

Twelve  
  
# CW: I'm gonna stick with Joey + Mai until the end now, Ok? Thanks, Weevil's Girl, you made a great character to write about. #  
  
1 msg received ~ Joey.  
  
Hey, Mai! Last nite was gr8. Pity bout eatin out. N eway, thought ud like 2 cum wiv me 2 da pier. I got a surprise 4 u! BTW, is da tournament over?  
  
1 msg received ~ Mai.  
  
Wot r u plannin in dat nasty little mind of urs? Whtvr it is, sounds gud! Yep, asked S.K 2day bout tournament, and its dun wiv. C u, hon!  
  
1 msg received ~ Joey.  
  
Howz bout 2 o'clock? Take enuf stuff 4 a week, Ok? I say no more!  
  
1 msg received ~ Mai.  
  
Wot r u up 2, Joseph? Sounds like ur plannin an abduction! N eway, 2's perfect.  
  
~  
  
Mai stared up at the boat.  
  
'Jesus, Joey! We're going on THAT?!'  
  
'Not good enough for you, huh?' Joey nudged Mai gently with the arm that didn't hold his case.  
  
'No! The opposite, in fact. You spent ALL this money? No offence, but I thought you had a crap job!'  
  
'I did.' Said Joey. 'I quit on the grounds that it was damaging my psychological health! I'm gonna get a better job, even if I have to go to college.'  
  
'Yeah, but - ' Mai gestured speechlessly at the ship.  
  
'So what if I'm a little in debt?' shrugged Joey. 'I wanted to do something special.'  
  
'Joey! Slow down! Do you even REMEMBER Seska?'  
  
Joey turned on Mai.  
  
'Remember her? Hell, she died because of me!'  
  
'This is disgusting! Two days after her funeral and there's you and me cruising off happily into the sunset! How can you think this way?'  
  
Joey hung his head. 'Mai, please don't do this to me again.' He said quietly. 'I understand and I've thought about all this. Look, why did Seska die?'  
  
'Because some psychotic Egyptian chick blasted her one, that's why!'  
  
'No, it was because I wanted you. If we just left each other, she would've died in vain!'  
  
'That's just an excuse!'  
  
Joey's deep brown eyes filled with tears again. His well was brimming now.  
  
'Mai, I loved Seska, Ok? I miss her with every second and I wish she was still here. I just wanted to do her a favour. Damnit, these past two days I've been PRAYING for her. You heard me, Joey Wheeler was PRAYING!'  
  
He rubbed his eyes furiously to rid himself of the tears that had formed there.  
  
'Ok Joey.' Mai sighed. 'I'm not taking it back, but I understand what you're saying. Now let's get on there before the ship sets off, Ok?'  
  
~  
  
Later that day Joey was standing against the cold rails of the boat, looking out over the ocean and feeling the wind caress his features. The only reason he had gotten onto the boat in the first place was because Yugi had leant him money. Joey still felt pretty bad about that.  
  
'Ahem.' Joey heard a young woman's voice from behind him, clearing her throat for attention.  
  
He turned, and he saw her.  
  
She was just a little shorter than him, with a cascade of flowing blonde hair right down her back and two hard purple gemstones for eyes. Her skin was smooth, without a single blemish, and she wore a short white corset top that complimented her perfect figure, a matching purple jacket and skirt and tall, long black boots.  
  
'Hey, Mai.' He smiled.  
  
'Hi, Joey.' She wandered over to stand beside him. 'Penny for your thoughts.'  
  
'You know who I'm thinking about.' Said Joey sadly. 'What you said before, it made me feel real guilty about this whole thing. I wish I wasn't so heartless.'  
  
Mai nodded and looked out at the blue-green ocean. It made her think of the colour of her ex-colleague's eyes.  
  
The sun was setting over the sea, just as it had set over those eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry, Joey.' She said simply.  
  
There was silence for a moment, as the couple simply gazed out over the horizon.  
  
'Joey, where are we going?' Mai asked after a while.  
  
'Crawford Island.' Replied Joey, smiling slightly.  
  
'Crawford Island. Now, why does that name ring a bell?'  
  
'Also known as Duellist Kingdom?' Joey grinned.  
  
'Oh, Joey!' Mai laughed.  
  
Joey's eyes slipped over to the little map near the entrance to the inside area. In a few seconds, the little red blip would move one space forward, indicating their distance from the shore. Then -  
  
The blip moved. Joey reached into his pocket.  
  
This was exactly where he and Mai had first met.  
  
'Mai, I gotta ask you something.' Began Joey. 'This is exactly the place we first met. I know you weren't too keen on me back then, but things have changed. We've risked our lives for each other, and - ' Joey's eyes dropped to the floor for a moment. 'And other peoples' lives too. I ain't one for speeches, but Seska, wherever you are, I hope you're watching and I hope this is what you want.'  
  
Joey pulled out the little velvet box and dropped to his knees.  
  
'I got just one thing to say.' Joey flicked open the lid of the box. Inside was a glittering ring. 'Pleeeeease crush me!'  
  
Mai stood there, silent, a hand to her mouth.  
  
'Why you little goofball!' she whispered.  
  
Joey just stayed down and looked up at her desperately.  
  
Mai snorted with laughter and grabbed the box from his clutches. She removed the ring and slipped it on.  
  
'Austrian crystal, huh?' she said examining it with a smile.  
  
'I'm really sorry.' Said Joey. 'If it's not-'  
  
'It's perfect!' Mai yanked Joey back to a standing position and embraced him as tight as she could.  
  
'Mai – you're – killing – me!' gasped Joey.  
  
Mai pulled back.  
  
'Joey, after everything I've called you, after everything I've done to you, you just spring back up again like one of those weighted toys. You know when I said I'd only been truly in love once, but I could never be with that guy no matter how much I wanted to? Do you know who I was talking about?'  
  
'I could have a guess.' Joey massaged his ribcage.  
  
~  
  
They sent a postcard from Crawford Island to everyone back at Domino City.  
  
'To the guys, we've got something big to tell you when we get home. You're probably pretty surprised at the picture on the front, but that's where we are. Duellist Kingdom. Guess what? There are tons of tourists here now. They do T-shirts with Yugi's face on! We're gonna buy one for you, Yugi! See ya round, Joey + Mai. PS. I swear to God I'm gonna pay you back for the boat tickets, Yugi. Get a bouquet for Seska for me, huh? I'll pay you back for that too.'  
  
Joey sat back and read it through again.  
  
Yeah, that was alright.  
  
Mai pulled back the flap of the tent (A/N They had brought one this time). 'I got the stamp!' she grinned. 'You're getting stuff from the shop next time. It's, like, a mile away!'  
  
Joey laughed and pulled her down with him.  
  
~  
  
(Months later)  
  
Joey stood before the marble headstone, a bunch of roses in his hands.  
  
'Seska, I'm sorry for what I've done to you.' He said to the wind. 'Please watch over us today. Wherever you are, have a great time. I'll be back, don't worry. Oh yeah, and we'll have a heck of a time when there's three of us up there!'  
  
Joey smiled at the thought of a Seska angel, a Joey angel and a Mai angel battling it out over each other in the clouds. He placed the roses in the little pot next to the grave and hurried back to the church.  
  
'Come on, man!' Tristan and Yugi beckoned him, both looking extremely dapper in their tuxedos with white roses through their button-holes.  
  
'Oh, Joey! Look at you! Your tie's on wrong!' tutted Mrs Téa Motou, fiddling with it until it submitted to her will.  
  
The crowds of his friends and family began wandering into the church.  
  
Joey took a deep breath. This was it.  
  
~  
  
Joey and Mai glided, arm in arm, down the aisle.  
  
Joey peered at the faces that surrounded him. His sister was actually crying, and Téa held up Vicky, who was shrieking 'Dodo!' at the top of her voice because she couldn't pronounce Joey's name properly. Yugi grinned and changed into Yami, who looked very confused, but gave him the thumbs up anyway, as did Tristan and Duke. Bakura sat there, smiling his head off. Weevil, Rex, Mako and Rain were also present.  
  
There was another face. A face in an empty pew. The face was smiling happily, her blue green eyes shining. Fiery hair hung down the back of her neck, and she wore a long white gown, the one Joey had last seen her in.  
  
Seska Chance had heard his plea.  
  
She was watching over him on his wedding day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue:  
  
This isn't part of the story, I'm just gonna tell you what happens to the rest of the characters.  
  
The next year, Mai gives birth to a baby boy, who is named Max Yugi Wheeler. Joey goes to college to study photography and ends up working for Domino Dame's with Mai.  
  
Not much to say about Téa and Yugi, 'cos they're sorted, but Hazel, Kaiba's wife, has her twins, one male and one female. They are named Ruby and James.  
  
Mokuba and Sandra have broken up, but it won't take long for them to find someone else, huh?  
  
Oh yeah, and Serenity is pregnant, but no-one's sure who by!!! (Tristan or Duke – take your pick!) ; )  
  
Also, if you're wondering who married Ryou, it's your very own Ten-kih Ho- shih! READ HER FICS! (Where are you, by the way, Ten-kih?).  
  
# CW: Ok, so it kinda trailed off towards the end, but who gives a shit? I've been writing romance for too long. I can't stand it, personally, but it's the only thing I'm good at. The only romance I like is – you guessed it – JoeyxMai. My next one's a comedy (thank God), but it still stars Joey. It's called 'It's a Kinda Ok Life.' Pleeeeeeeease read it, all those who liked this story! # 


End file.
